Animal Powerpuffs?
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: 5 girls with the ability to turn into animal and immortality. 5 vampire princes turned the day the girls were born. All ten have an animal to guide and protect them. Can all of this be coincidence or is it fate? First story here! Hope you like it. I didn't know the names of all the boy counterparts so I made up some. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue (meeting the cast)

Me: New story! Yay!

Brick: What is that picture?!

Me: Oh... that. It's my new Idea. :) Every chapter I put a different couple. Today it's you and blossom.

Blossom: No way! I am not a couple with him! *Glares at Brick*

Brick: *Sweat drops* Same!

Me: Do you two really want to test my patience on this? *Grabs big scary knife from no where and glares*

Blossom & Brick: NO! *Shakes their heads fearfully*

Bubbles: Where did you even get that? *Sweat drops*

Me: My kitchen. *Everyone anime falls*

Boomer: Ok... what's with the music?

Me: Very good Boomer your the first to notice! It goes with the story so the readers have something to listen to while they read. *Breaks 4th wall and waves to the audience* Now Buttercup! Butch! do the disclaimer!

Butch: Do we have to? *Whines*

Me: Yes. *Shows the knife again*

Buttercup & Butch: Blackdragonslayer does not own anything and never will! *laugh evilly* On With The Story!

Girls;

Blossom

Age: 18

Looks-

Hair Length: Ankle length

Hair Color: Red

Eyes: Bubble gum pink / rose quartz pink

Animal Features: Cat ears and tail able to turn into any type of cat (Even big ones)

Human Features: Hour glass figure, d-cups

Personality: Very smart and quiet, loyal, brave, kind, protective of younger sisters, girlie girl, strong

Likes: Reading, running, sisters, cats( duh), writing, candy

Dislikes: Bullies, fighting, being in the spotlight

Soul mate: Brick

Buttercup

Age:18

Looks-

Hair Length: Shoulder length

Hair Color: Raven black

Eyes: Lime green / jade green

Animal Features: Dog ears and tail able to turn into any type of dog (likes wolves the most)

Human Features: Goddess figure, double d-cups

Personality: Short tempered, strong, kind, loyal, brave, protective of all sisters, tomboy, very smart

Likes: Running, fighting, sisters, dogs, martial arts, sports, skateboarding

Dislikes: Dresses, skirts, bullies, being weak, having to be protected

Soul mate: Butch

Bunny

Age:18

Looks-

Hair Length: Waist Length

Hair Color: Chocolate brown

Eyes: Light Purple / amethyst purple

Animal Feature: Bunny ears and cotton white tinted light purple tail able to turn into any type of rodent (likes squirrels and rabbits the most)

Human Features: Cute curves, d-cups

Personality: Hyper, short temper, strong, very smart, loyal, brave, tomboy / girlie girl, semi- protective

Likes: Candy, fighting, running, boxing, shopping, sisters, mice

Dislikes: Bullies, skirts, dresses, sitting still, being quiet, being talked down to

Soul mate: Blake

Bell

Age:18

Looks-

Hair Length: Waist length

Hair Color: Snow white

Eyes: Light grey / Moonstone white

Animal Features: Snake scales, able to turn into any reptile

Human Features: Cute curves, d-cups

Personality: Quiet, withdrawn, short temper (seriously do not get on this girl's bad side. You may end up dead... If you're lucky), protective of Bunny and Bubbles, Tomgirl, serious, prankster

Likes: Reading, running, helping her sisters, scaring people, playing pranks, lizards

Dislikes: Bullies, fights between her sisters, people who interrupt her reading

Soulmate: Bullet

Bubbles

Age: 18

Looks-

Hair Length: Elbow length

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Eyes: Sky blue / sapphire blue

Animal Features: Golden wings, able to turn into any type of bird

Human Features: Hour glass figure, d-cups

Personality: Bubbly, happy, kind, strong, scardy cat, brave, loyal, dense, very smart, evil temper (hard to get on her bad side, but if you do... _RUN_!), total girlie girl

Likes: All animals, flying, running, fashion, shopping, making people happy

Dislikes: Fighting, bullies, sports, being talked down to

Soul mate: Boomer

==================================================================================== Boys;

Brick

Age:18

Looks: Six pack, muscular

Hair Length: Shoulder length- kept in low pony tail

Hair Color: Red

Eyes: Blood red

Personality: Hot tempered, protective of things he loves, very smart, brave

Likes: Blossom, his hat, brothers, parents, cats, pasta, reading, writing, fighting, pranking

Dislikes: Jerks, guys who hit on blossom, being interrupted by his brothers

Soul mate: Blossom

Butch

Age:18

Looks: Six pack, muscular

Hair Length: Short

Hair Color: Pitch black

Eyes: Forest green

Personality: Hot tempered, protective of things he loves, dense, brave

Likes: Buttercup, brothers, parents, dogs, Mexican foods, fighting, pranking

Dislikes: Jerks, guys who hit on Buttercup, losing to a girl *cough* buttercup *cough*

Soul mate: Buttercup

Blake

Age:18

Looks: Six pack, muscular

Hair Length: Short

Hair Color: Chocolate brown

Eyes: Midnight purple

Personality: Hot tempered, protective of things he loves, dense, brave, hyper

Likes: Bunny, brothers, parents, squirrels, American foods, fighting, pranking, candy

Dislikes: Jerks, guys who hit on Bunny

Soul mate: Bunny

Bullet

Age:18

Looks: Six pack, muscular

Hair Length: Short

Hair Color: Snow white

Eyes: Charcoal grey

Personality: Hot tempered, protective of things he loves, dense, brave, serious

Likes: Bell, brothers, parents, snakes, Chinese foods, fighting, pranking, reading

Dislikes: Jerks, guys who hit on Bell, people who distract him from reading

Soul mate: Bell

Boomer

Age:18

Looks: Six pack, muscular

Hair Length: Short

Hair Color: Golden blonde

Eyes: Ocean blue

Personality: Hot tempered, protective of things he loves, dense, brave, kind, scardy cat

Likes: Bubbles, brothers, parents, birds, German foods, fighting, pranking

Dislikes: Jerks, guys who hit on Bubbles

Soul mate: Bubblesd

===================================================================================== The protectors look like the ones above except the girls are darker colored and the boys are lighter colored.

_ Me: Annnnnnnnnndddddd... done!

PPG: Finally! We can go home!

RRB: YES!

PPKNG: Hi people!

RowdyRightBoys: Hello peoples.

Me: Ugh. How did you get in here?

Brat: Bubbles let us in!

Me: Bubbles...

Bubbles: Yes? *Starts to sweat*

Me: What have you done!? * Glares and holds up knife*

Boomer: Does it matter? It's the end of the chapter.

Me Good point Boomer. Ok. Bubbles you won't die this chapter. *Bubbles and Boomer cheering in the background*

*Me and the Rights and Punks arguing about who should be in the next chapter in the background*

Blossom: Goodbye everyone! Be sure to read and review this story! And just ignore all the commotion in the back.

Brick: She is serious. Review or else Bell is going to hunt you down and kill you. *Shows a scared face to the readers*

_ I am sorry if my story sounds like any you have heard before. This is not a copy I promise you. It's just something I wrote to get out of my head!


	2. Can I trust you?

Me: Chapter 1!

Buttercup: No way in hell is that picture real!

Butch: For once I agree with Butterbutt. *Buttercup growls and punches him*

Buttercup: You wanna call me that again?! *Uses threatening voice that would scare HIM*

Breaker: Oh calm down BC it's not like he tried to kiss you... again *Quickly runs away from the knives I'm throwing*

Me: Yeah you better run! *turns to Buttercup* He didn't mean anything by that... Butch never kissed you. *starts sweat-dropping nervously* *BC stands there frozen*

Butch: I'm dead... Aren't I?

Bell: *looks up from reading and states emotionlessly* Yes you are.

Everyone (Except BC) : Run Butch! *Buttercup unfreezes and chases Butch*

Me: Hehehe... While she is killing Butch lets get on with the story! *Smiles sweetly* *Everyone Anime falls*

Boomer: W-Wh-Wha-What do y-you mean killing? *Worried for Butch*

Me: I own nothing! On with the story! *Evily laughing in the background*

++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Narrator's pov:

Can I trust you? Good. Because if you're reading this then you have seen some really weird things in the last few days that you just can't explain, and you've gone to some crazy old hermit in your town or have visited the witch in the woods that you're never supposed to go into. And they have directed you here. Or none of that has happened and you were just bored and were bored so you went internet surfing and found this. Either way I need to know your trustworthy. If you are keep reading, if not leave this page and forget you ever saw it.

Because the story I'm about to tell you can't tell anyone else. For if you do people will put you in the same place as that crazy old hermit. If you think you can hold out to the end then let's start the story shall we?

===================================================================================== It was a dark and stormy night long long ago (It sound cliche, trust me I know. But this night started all of those others. This is the original dark and stormy night.) and a new mother and father, of no exceptional features(they both had boring brown hair and boring brown eyes), were quickly wrapping five newborn girls in warm blankets so they wouldn't freeze in the cold December snow. As they were doing this their mother couldn't help but mutter an apology to each of her baby girls for abandoning them like this.

You see these parents would never normally abandon any thing like this. But their village would never allow the children to live if they were seen. Their village was made up of boring brown haired and boring brown eyed people and they didn't take kindly to variation.

The eldest girl had long red hair and rose quartz pink eyes, the strangest thing though was her red cat ears and tail, her name was Blossom. The next girl had short raven black hair and jade green eyes, like her sister though she had animal ears and a tail, unlike her sister hers were raven black dog ears and tail, her name was Buttercup. The third girl had brown hair but it was a darker brown than her parents she also had amethyst purple eyes, she had brown bunny ears and a rabbit tail tinted light purple, her name was Bunny. The second youngest was the one that worried her parents the most. She had snow with hair and moonstone white eyes, her arms and sides of her face were covered in white snake scales, her name was Bell. The youngest child however was the one the parents dreaded leaving the most. She had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she had golden yellow wings sticking out of her back, her name was Bubbles.

The parents were not stupid enough to believe that their children were cursed or witches. No they thought their girls were destined for great things, it was their village that would think them cursed and would kill them without hesitation. As soon as they were all safe the parents took their baby girls and ran into the woods. They went past many villages but only stopped once they came to the capital of their kingdom, there they set the girls on the outskirts hoping no one would find them until the morning. With one last kiss on each of the girls foreheads their parents left to tell their friends and family the children didn't make it through birth.

The girls for their part slept through the entire thing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city five teenage brothers were running from the townspeople that wanted to kill them. Suddenly they were in the forest and had to stop because of their injuries. As they were resting they saw a couple coming towards them they had no strength to run so they just hoped the ones to kill them would be swift. Suddenly they couple came up to them and asked a strange question, "Would you boys like to live forever?" Stunned they all nodded. The woman nodded to the man and one by one they bit the necks of the five young men, who screamed their lungs out in pain.

After waking up from the pain each one slowly opened their eyes which had changed. The first to wake up had blood red eyes and was called Brick, he was the oldest. The second to wake was named Butch and he had forest green eyes. The third and fourth to wake up, who woke up at the same time, were named Blake and Bullet. Blake had midnight purple eyes, and Bullet had charcoal grey eyes. The last one to wake up was the youngest named Boomer and had ocean blue eyes.

They all stood up and smiled to show off their new fangs. Yes These five boys had just been turned into vampires...

-+- So after reading all this do you still think you are trustworthy then you can read future parts. Trust me if you want to stop now no one would blame you. I wouldn't blame you. But be warned if you continue you cannot turn back. This is your only chance, choose wisely. You have been warned...

===================================================================================== Me: Wow. The narrator really likes trying to scare the readers huh.

Bunny: That's because I asked her to make sure the readers are trustworthy. I'd hate to have to hurt someone because they blabbed on us. *Fake cries*

Blake: Calm down Bunny. No one would blab on us because Blackdragonslayer doesn't -

Bandit: Bunny! *Tackles Bunny in a hug*

Blake: Get your hands off of her! *Growls at Bandit and hugs Bunny to himself*

Bunny: Could someone get them off of me please! *Stares at Bell*

Bell: *Growls at both boys* Get off of my sister!

Me: Now now... *sweat drops*

*Buttercup suddenly walks back into the room*

Me: Buttercup where have you been?! And where the heck is Butch?!

Buttercup: I've might have been chasing after Butch to kill him... And Butch is being punished for calling me Butterbutt.

Brick: I'm not sure I wanna know but what's his punishment?

Buttercup: *laughing evily*

In some unknown location-

*Butch is tied to a chair with his eyes taped open watching Dora*

Butch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Some one help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Back in the room-

Buttercup: Trust me you don't wanna know. +_+


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hey Buttercup shouldn't you go let Butch out of his torture?

Buttercup: Oh yeah! *Shrugs sheepishly* I completely forgot! *runs out of the room*

Blake: How could she forget her own husband?!

Bunny: Hehehe... She can be very forgetful. I remember one time I stole some of her chocolate on Halloween and she forced me to watch Dora for 3 weeks. When she let me out she admitted she completely forgot about me being in there. *Shakes head at the horrific memories*

Bubbles: Oh! I remember that day too! Ha... You don't think she would force Butch to watch Dora do you?

Bullet: Yes Bubbles. Yes she would. So when she gets there she will find a dead Butch. *Shakes head sadly then goes back to reading*

Me: Annyyy wayyyys... Let's get on with the story shall we? Bunny! Blake! Do the disclaimer!

Bunny & Blake: BlackDragonSlayer does not own anything.

Me: I own none of the pictures or music.

===================================================================================== Six Years Later: Blossom's pov:

I'm running towards the town square in my newly mastered cat form. In my mouth was all the clothes my sisters and I had collected over the last two years. Today we're gonna go our separate ways. We've been moving to different towns for the past few years but now we've decided it would be better if we only met up every ten years or so. I reach the square and since it's the middle of the night we don't have to worry about any townspeople seeing us.

"Ok do you girls have everything?" I asked my sisters as we got ready to leave. "Yes. Blossy we've been over this already." My sister Buttercup laughed. But then she stopped as soon as Bell said, "Ok. It's midnight. If we're doing this it has to be now." We all sighed and looked at each other, in that silent moment we all agreed to do this and survive. After what Bell said not a single word was said as we became our favorite animals, me a lioness, Buttercup a wolf, Bunny a rabbit, Bell a snake, and Bubbles an eagle. At our sides we each had an animal, with me a leopard, BC another wolf, Bun a squirrel, Bell another snake, and Bubbs an eagle as well. The five pairs all ran in five different directions. Not once did I look back and I could tell my sisters did the same.

Once I got over the fact I would no longer live with my sisters I felt extreme joy in just running as fast as I could. I was free!

Time Skip- Six months- Bunny's pov:

I'm running for my life and I can hear the dogs catching up, the only reason they haven't yet is because of how much time BC would chase me in her wolf form and I would run away from her. Suddenly I hear a snap to the right, not stopping to think about it, I run towards the creature and pray it's not something that eats rabbits. When I reach the clearing I see a boy who looks like he's about 18. He had semi-spiky dark brown hair and wow midnight purple eyes. Without a second thought I jump into his arms.

Blake's pov:

I'm taking a walk around the forest when I enter this clearing and this adorable little bunny jumps into my arms, and then I hear dogs barking in the distance but it's getting closer every second. The little bunny's heart is pounding like it's gonna burst, suddenly I get why she jumped into my arms. Hunters were after her! For some reason that makes me incredibly mad, why would so many hunters be after one little rabbit?! (an:/ I know right!?)

I calmly wait for the hunters to get to the clearing, and absentmindedly stroke the bunny. When they do they see me instantly and the one who seems to be the leader of the group says, "Hey kid! Thanks for catching our rabbit! Now if you'll just hand it over you can go on your merry little way." I nearly attacked him just for calling me a kid, but I stopped so I could have a 'talk' with them. "And why should I give you this rabbit? Also why do you need so many hunters for one little rabbit? I mean shouldn't one hunter be enough?" I could swear the bunny was laughing at the way I insulted the hunters. And I could tell they knew I was insulting them, they didn't think it was funny. "Why you little! Ok fine. You want answers fine. That rabbit is the prize rabbit of the king, when she escaped the King ordered all of his hunters to find her." The man was lying through his teeth and we could all tell.

"Uh-huh. And the truth would be?"

"What makes you think that isn't the truth?!"

" Well first off if that were true the King wouldn't have sent his men with dogs in fear of hurting his precious animal, and second if that were true you wouldn't have told everything you just did."

He was caught and he knew it. So he did the stupidest idea ever. He sent his dogs after the bunny. But for some reason the little rodent looked them straight in the eye and they all turn tailed and ran to hide behind their masters. I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile.

Then the hunters all came after me to kill me or the rabbit or both I'll never know. Because the moment they got close enough I put the bunny down and sucked each and everyone of them to the brink of death, I could never bring myself kill a human even though they've tried to kill me multiple times. When I was done I turned back to the bunny to see her terrified so completely she couldn't move and I suddenly felt sad that I scared her. So slowly I went towards her and picked her up.

Bunny's pov:

Oh my gosh! That nice boy is a vampire! He attacks the hunters and he doesn't kill them but comes awfully close to, then he turns towards me and I want to run but something keeps me from running. Suddenly he looks sad and he walks slowly towards me as if I might run away from him at any moment, then he picks me up and starts running somewhere. I'd bite his hand if it didn't feel so good to be held by him.

We reach this beautiful castle and he just walks in as if he owns the place. He's still carrying me as we enter what appears to be the dining room. At the table are six people and they look as if they've been waiting for him. Suddenly a boy who looked to be the same age as the boy carrying me, he had red hair and red eyes that seemed to be on fire. "Blake where the hell have you been!? We've been waiting for the better part of an hour! And what the hell is in your arms?!" The one I can now call Blake replied just as angrily, "I've been in the forest Brick, you know very well how easy it is to lose track of time! And what's in my arms is a rabbit! Not that it's any of your business her name is Bunny and I'm keeping her!" And with that Blake sat down next to the boy with black hair. The redhead now known as Brick sits beside the eldest two vampires. I for some reason was placed in my own chair right next to Blake, oh how tempted I was to turn back and scare all of them! But I didn't because then I would be naked in front of five guys, not the best idea. I may only be 6 but Blossom taught me to never turn back while in the presence of others, especially boys.

Blake's pov:

As I sat Bunny down I could tell she was hungry. So I called for a maid and told her to bring the finest veggies she could find. That's when Butch snapped and asked, "How did you even get the rodent in the first place?" I couldn't help but laugh. "She found me really. She was being chased by more hunters than you would think one would need to catch a rabbit and she jumped into my arms. After that I may or may not have nearly killed them." At that last part Bunny looked kind of like she wanted to run. "And for some reason I felt bad for what she had to see. So I picked her up and ran from there and decided to take her home." Finally the maid came back in with my new pets veggies. We all stared at Bunny as she appeared to be looking for something. 'I wonder what she could be looking for.' was all I could think.

Bunny's pov:

After the nice lady brought me food, I noticed it was all veggies. Me thinking it was some kind of prank on the vampires part I started looking around for meat. After I figured out it wasn't a prank I decided to eat the veggies and ask for meat later, even if it meant I would blow my secret.

The veggies went down fast and almost tastelessly. Then I looked up at all seven vampires staring at me and asked, "Thanks for the veggies! But now can I have some meat?" The looks on their faces were priceless! Then black hair says,

"So the rabbit can talk. You really know the types of animals to bring home don't cha Blake?"

"Please don't call me rabbit my name is Bunny. And no I didn't just go along with your brother's name for me. Bunny is my real name."

Then the only other girl in the entire room said, "I think I know what has happened, Bunny tell me can you change your form?" All the boys stared at her like she was crazy. "Mom why would she be able to change forms?!" A blond boy asked. "Hush Boomer. And Bunny you never answered my question." I looked as sheepish as a rabbit can look. I was embarrassed so I just nodded. "Just as I thought. Follow me!"

I just did as I was told and followed her. We came to a large purple room, and I must say it was beautiful. "What is this place?" I asked awed. She just chuckled and said, "It's your room if you show me your human form." I looked at her and said, "I would but whenever I change from animal to human I'm naked." She just smiled and pulled out some clothes. "I think they are in your size so I'll just leave the room so you can get dressed, by the way my name is Bloom." And with that she left the room.

Once I was sure she was out of hearing distance I started the slow process of changing back to my original form. First my legs grew longer, then my head became humanish, next my body and arms became bigger and longer, my rabbit tail and ears stayed the same though. When I was done I put on the clothes Bloom had left for me. It was a plain dress died midnight purple, it went to the floor along with some light purple flats. I delved into my inner girlie girl and put on a pretty purple hare pendent and some purple bat earrings. What? I'm six but it's nice to dress up once in awhile.

I finished putting on the clothes and retraced my steps to the dining room. I opened the door and looked around. Even in my natural form they were all taller than me. Suddenly there was a loud gasp and my ears went straight in fright until I was tackled by Bloom. "You are so adorable Bunny! I knew that dress would fit you!" I blushed and looked around. Then I said, "Sorry to ask this but I really don't know any of your names. Do you think we could do introductions?" I scratched my head and lughed sheepishly. At that moment I knew that if BC were here she would punch me for showing a form of weakness.

"Yeah sure." Bloom started, "My name is Bloom Jojo. I'm the queen vampire and my husband's name is Jon Mojo. Some of my favorite hobbies are reading and writing. I also have five sons." She looked at the older man and he said, "My name is Jon Jojo, the king of vampires, my wife's name is Bloom Mojo, I mostly do things involving running the vampire kingdom and keeping humans from finding out about us." They all nodded at that. Next went red guy, I forgot his name already, "My name is Brick Jojo, I'm the eldest of the five of my brothers, I was turned into a vampire six years ago, and I'm the leader of our group." At that last part it was obvious his brothers didn't want me to know this, I giggled. Black hair spoke after Brick, "My name is Butch Jojo, I'm the second oldest, the toughest of them, I was turned six years ago along with Brick, and I'm the most likely one you'll see fighting." His brothers just glared at him for the last comment. "My name is Blake Jojo, middle child, I love animals, I was turned six years ago, and the place you will most likely find me is wandering in the woods." That last part he sent towards me and I smiled. "My name is Bullet, little girl you do not belong here. Go back to your parents." Though I am only six I death glared the guy, but kept silent so that the blond one could speak. "My name is Boomer Jojo, I like art and music, I'm the youngest, and I was turned six years ago." He smiled at me to apologize for his older brother's rude comment. "Well you told me all of your names so I'll tell you mine!" I smiled real big at them then glared at Bullet. "My name is Bunny. No last name. I'm six years old, I can turn into any kind of rodent but I prefer rabbits and squirrels, I was born with these bunny ears and this adorable tail. And Bullet for your information I can't go back to something I don't have."

I glared at Bullet for telling me to go back to my parents, but I was trying really hard not to cry. Then I felt someone hug me and then two more and so on until all seven vampires were hugging me. I looked up to see Blake was the first one to hug me, quickly followed by to my surprise Bullet and Bloom. Then Bloom said something that made me curious, "Bunny I know you don't know us very well, but would you consider living with us?" I thought about it for a while then said, "I'd love to live with you but it's dangerous for me to stay in one place for too long, since many people are after me for my special talents. And before I did decide to live here I would have to talk to my friend."

After they said I could open the window I saw a wandering bird and quickly called it over using the limited amount of bird speak Bubbles taught me. I told him where to find the squirrel I need to talk to. Once the bird left I closed the window and turned to the vampires. They were staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"How did you talk to the bird? It sounded like you were chirping at it."

"That's because I was."

"How?"

"Because I can." I stated simply. Then asked the question I hoped she wouldn't ever ask. "So. Bunny why are you living alone at such a young age? And why do so many people want to hurt you?" The way she said it told me there was no chance of lying to her. "Well you see... Me and my sisters aren't exactly normal children so whenever we would come to a new town we could usually stay for two or three days before the townspeople chase us out. And well people want to hurt me because I don't look or act like them. And six months ago my sisters and I -" I was interrupted by the sound of claws scratching on the window. I went over to open it and let Blade in. I turned around and said, "Everyone meet Blade, he acts as my guardian since I'm only six." Then turned back around so that I could speak privately to Blade. "Blade I really want to live here do you think you could stay with BC?" He considered it for a while, sighed, then said, "Fine. But you behave yourself these are vampires and they will kill you if you anger them understand?" Giggling I agreed.

Me: Wow... *Stares at what's written*

RRB & PPG: Uh-huh... *Dazed*

Butch: *Come out of daze and glares at Bell* You are an evil little-

Me: Butch! Language!

Butch: What!? She's evil! After I woke up this morning from the torture BC put me through *Shivers* in my room was a bunch of Dora plushies.

Everyone (except Butch and Bell): Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	4. Bell!

Me: Next Chapter! Yay! *Smiles*

Bell: Slayer the pictures and music.

Me: Oh yeah! I own none of them. If they are your pictures or music videos I am not claiming them! I just think they are great! *Smiles and rubs back of head*

Bullet: Why is Bell's name a question?

Me: Wwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll...

Everyone: *leans forward to hear better*

Me: Can't tell. *Everyone anime falls*

Me: BUTCH!

Butch: *scared* Yeah?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Butch: *relieved* Blackdragonslayer owns nothing.

Everyone: On with the Story!

Six years later:

At the castle the guards are patrolling the grounds, when a young girl with white hair wlks calmly up to them and says, "Move. I need to speak with someone inside this castle." The guards might have let her in if she hadn't acted as if she owned the place. As it was the arrested the girl and threw into the dungeon. Then the captain of the guards went to get the princes.

The princes were playing with Bunny and Blake was slightly jealous that Bunny was having so much fun with other guys. Then the captain came running up and said, "Your majesties there seems to be a girl who we believe to be after miss Bunny." At that all fun stopped, and Bunny murmured, "They've never sent a girl after me." Then she spoke to the captain loudly, "What did this girl look like?" All the boys and captain were surprised that she could talk so seriously. "W-well she had waist length white hair and white eyes, she appeared to be your age. But the thing that made us believe she was after you was the fact that she had strange snake scale tattooes on her arm and face, she also had a snake around her waist." When he added that last part all the boys were ready to kill this strange girl. But then Bunny did something that shocked them all. "Take me to this girl." It wasn't a request.

As the guard made to take her to the captive, another guard came running up and said to the captain, "The prisoner has escaped! Along with that snake around her waist." They were all stunned. "How did she escape?" Blake demanded. "Well we aren't sure. The guards to her cell never left their posts and she was completely chained up." As Butch was about to make a remark Bunny gasped and when everyone turned to her they saw two snakes wrapped around her figure. But strangely enough she wasn't worried or even scared, just merely surprised.

Blake was the first to get away from the trance and tried to pull the snakes off of her. But nothing happened, after that all five brothers tried to pull the snakes off of Bunny, and all failed. Finally they gently brought Bunny inside to the King and Queen. "Hello boys! Why aren't you all outside it's a beautiful night!?" Bloom asked her sons. "Because of this." And they stepped away to show her Bunny being carried by Blake with the two snakes still around her waist. "Oh my!" gasped Bloom, for she knew these types of snakes were pythons, and could squeeze Bunny to death if they wanted to. Then she noticed the calm expression on Bunny's face, almost as if she weren't scared of the to deadly snakes. "Bunny, if you don't mind my asking, why are you so calm about having two deadly snakes around your waist?" Instead of answering Bunny hopped down from Blakes arms and gently pulled one of the snakes free. "It's Because I know these snakes won't hurt me." She said calmly as the snake she released from her waist slithered up and down her arm. "Ms. Bloom, Mr. Jon would you mind following me please?" Bunny asked as she set the snake down and told him to stay.

As Bloom and Jon followed her, something dawned on Bloom and she almost laughed. They were headed towards Bunny's room when she said, "Bunny I have a better idea of where we can go." And with that Bloom led her husband and Bunny to a large door painted white. "Jon, I'm afraid this is where you stop. Please go back to the main hall and wait there with the others." Was all Bloom said before she and Bunny went inside the room.

Once they were sure Jon was back in the main hall, Bloom turned to Bunny and said, "So is one of your oh so famous sisters, whose names you still refuse to give us? Or is it just some random python?" Bunny giggled and the python seemed to laugh as well. "Why don't you ask her yourself." Then the python untangled herself from her and seemed to grow more human each second, until finally there stood a girl of about 12, with white hair and eyes, and snake scales on her arms and face, completely naked. Bloom blushed and hurried to get some clothes that would fit her.

Bell's pov:

So I come searching for my sister and I'm arrested. When I escape with Blade, I see my sister being surrounded by seven guys, so of course me and Blade slither as fast as we can and wrap ourselves around her in protection. Then the boys do the stupidest thing, they try and take me away from Bunny! Finally after ten minutes they bring us all inside and I can get a good look at them they all look normal except for a boy with white hair and eyes. then Bunny takes Blade off of her and sets him down, then she the older woman and guy leave the room. After a while and useless talking Bunny the older woman and I are the only ones left and Bunny is subtly telling me to shift into my human form.

After I do the woman blushes and gets me some clothes, a white floor length dress with white flats, as a personal touch I added a white snake pendent and white bat earrings. Once I was done I turned to the woman and said, "Hello. My name is Bell. I am Bunny's younger sister." She looked at me and smiled. I can see why Bunny likes this person. "Hello, my name is Bloom Mojo. It's nice to meet another person like Bunny."

After introductions are made we go back to the main hall, I see the younger boys fighting with Blade, and Blade appears to be losing. With a hiss both me and Bunny jump in front of Blade ready to attack if necessary. When the boy with brown hair sees Bunny in front of Blade he stops and soon the others do too.

Then with a sudden snap the red head points at me and says, "You're the prisoner who escaped and is after Bunny!" And just like they're all trying to attack me, though I don't know what they mean by 'after Bunny' and just like she protected Blade, Bunny steps in front of me and growls, "Come near her at the risk of losing your hand." They all back down at with the knowledge she is serious.

Suddenly Bloom coughs and brings attention to herself, "So boys, I see you've met our new house guest." They all look surprised at that, but it's the boy with white hair that breaks the silence,

"Since when is a prisoner a house guest?"

"She is not a prisoner!"

"Mother she is suspected of trying to harm Bunny."

"Please tell them that you are not trying to hurt Bunny."

I look at them and say emotionlessly, "Why would I try to harm my own sister?" that throws them all for a loop. Then the one who seems the most protective of Bunny says, "Oh yeah. Then who are her other sisters?" I look at him like he's stupid. "I won't tell. Because I know for a fact that she would never give her sisters names away in a place so big that there could be any number of spies listening, who are working for the people trying to catch and kill us." that seems to calm them all down.

Then Bloom does something strange, she wants us all to introduce ourselves. "Boys, you start." They all sigh and redhead says, "My name is Brick Jojo, I'm the oldest of my brothers, I'm a vampire and I was turned 12 years ago, I'm 18, and I am the leader of my brothers."

When I hear the part about them being a vampire I thought, 'Their vampires!? I have to get Bunny out of here!' At the part about being leader other four boys look like they wanted to strangle Brick.

After him came the black haired brother, "Yo. Name's Butch Jojo, second oldest, 18 years old, turned into a vampire 12 years ago, the strongest brother and the one you're most likely to see fighting." Again the strangling glares came from the others, Bunny giggled and I smirked.

Next was the one that seemed awfully protective of Bunny, "My name is Blake Jojo, I'm the middle child I'm sorry for trying to attack you." I smiled slightly to let him know he's forgiven.

The white haired boy was next, "My name is Bullet." all the guys stare at him in surprise.

Then the boy in blue says, "My name is Boomer Jojo, I'm the youngest and also some would say the weakest." He laughs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Then the oldest two vampires stood up and said, "Our names are Jon and Bloom Jojo, we are the king and queen of the vampires, what we do is mostly make sure that no humans discover vampires exist." at this I nodded in understanding, they wouldn't tell my secret if I didn't tell theirs.

Finally Bunny steps up and says, "My name is Bunny no last name, I'm 12 and can turn into any rodent, but prefer to turn into rabbits and squirrels."

She smiles at me and I sigh, "My name is Bell, no last name, I'm 12, I can turn into any reptile but prefer snakes, my traveling companion is Blade, also I will be staying here to protect my sister from you all, so Blade will go live with one of my other sisters."

Bullet's pov:

Once Bell finished the snake slithered out the door, but at the door he turned around and I could have sworn he hissed out, "sssssssssssee ya Bell, Bunny." But it may have been my imagination.

Then Bunny, Bell, and mom left to go to Bell's new room. I think I like Bell, but I'm not sure...yet.

Bell's pov:

Once we were in my room and Bloom had left I turned to Bunny and said, "I almost forgot why I came here. I did some research and I believe that when we turn 18 we will stop ageing. I've already told this to our other sisters, through animals and such, so you were the last one I need to tell." Once I finished Bunny hugged me and started laughing. I smiled slightly, I think I will like it here.

Me: Finished! :)

Bell: So my name was a question because...?

Me: Because at first Bunny didn't know if it was you.

Bunny: Hey! Of course I would know my own sister!

Blossom: Really? Last week you confused me for an actual cherry blossom.

Bunny: I. Was. SICK!

Me: hahahahahahahahahah! +


	5. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back!

Brute: Finally! We've been getting comments asking you to hurry your but up.

Me: *Holding up new sword* Is there a problem with me not getting ideas for a story? *Smiles sickeningly sweet*

Brat: O-of course not. We were just worried you had forgotten us. *tries to calm me down*

Me: Good.

Bunny: *whispers to Blake* If we aren't careful she may go off the deep end. *Looks worriedly at me*

Blake: *whispers to Bunny* Yeah...

Me: *Suddenly looks at the punks and rights. and death glares them* Why are yo in my room?!

Berserk: *Sweating bullets* B-bubbles l-let u-us in.

Everyone: RUN BUBBLES! *I start chasing her with sword*

Bell: Ignore that. Blackdragonslayer owns nothing in this story except for the story itself. *Bubbles in background begging for help*

-_- 50 years later-

Boomer's pov:

I was talking with Bunny, who as we found out was immortal just like us and is Blake's soul mate, in the gardens when Butch came running towards us shouting, "Those two actually got something in those jungles!" and we knew that Brick and Bullet were back from their hunting trip. We got up and I called for Brat, the eagle who had become attached to me and was some kind of immortal bird, and headed towards Butch and Brute, a wolf that is like Brat, so that we could go inside and see what our brothers had brought back.

When we got inside we saw Brick and Bullet each holding a bird cage with a cover on it. Bunny like always was trying to get them to show her what it was before all of us were even there.

Five minutes later Bunny was sitting on Blake's lap eating strawberries and we were all in the dining room. Finally my two older brothers lifted the covers, and immediately two birds tried to attack their fingers. We jumped into action, Brat dive-bombing the cage Brick was holding causing him to release it and fall to the ground, and Bully wrapped herself around the second cage silencing the second bird, who I now realized were both eagles. It seems I wasn't the only one to realize this because both the girls gasped and said, "Bash?"

Bubbles's pov:

After the two weird boys lifted the cloths covering me and Bash, we went into action trying to at least peck the fingers of the two people who had us trapped. I was being held by a red haired boy when another eagle swooped out of nowhere and pecked his fingers causing him to drop me. Great! Then I realized I was still trapped in the cage.

The white haired boy was no longer struggling to keep Bash from hurting him so I assumed he was in a similar position.

Then out of nowhere I heard two female voices say, "Bash?" They sounded familiar and I realized they were the voices of my sisters, Bunny and Bell!

I found the lock and managed to open the clasp that held me captive. I burst out of the cage and saw my two sisters standing there with shocked faces.

Blake's pov:

As soon as Bunny gasped the eagle that Brick had dropped burst from its' cage and looked directly at Bell and Bunny. It swooped! And landed on Bell almost hard enough to draw blood. Then the second cage somehow burst open and the second eagle landed on Bunny. _My Bunny_! I growled, and would have hit the stupid bird, when Bunny smiled and started preening its' feathers. I noticed Bell doing the same.

Bloom's pov:

I noticed it quickly. The way Bell and Bunny treated them as if they were human. And I figured out that one of those two birds was a sister of theirs. I assumed it was the one holding onto Bell as if she were a lifeline.

I smiled and motioned for the girls to follow me, which the did without fail. From the corner of my eye I saw Bunny shake the eagle on her arm off, but Bell did not, and smiled to myself.

Once again I led the the girls through a different passage of my home. This time it led to a sky blue door, I opened it and showed them the way it was decorated, once they were all in I shut the door and turned to the eagle. "Okay, sweety I know you can talk, and transform. Because if you couldn't Bell and Bunny wouldn't have brought you here." All three looked shocked before the eagle opened it's beak and said, "Oh my goodness, finally I can talk! Do you know how hard it is to stay silent when your sisters are literaly three wing beats from you?! And when you helped me and Bash by not letting those two guys attack us, brilliant! But the nerve of that white haired boy! He kidnaps me and then tries to hit me for wanting to be near my sister! What. A. Jerk!"

I was surprised that one eagle could be such a chatter box! But I smiled at how she spoke about Bullet, because I can tell she was really curious about who they were.

Finally, I said, "Well ladies I will leave now so that you can shift to your human form. There are some dresses in the closet that should fit you."

Bubbles's pov:

Once the nice lady was gone I hopped down from Bell's shoulder and started to change. First my wings got shorter and moved towards my back. Then my beak and face started to look more human-ish. Next my legs grew longer and my arms appeared. Finally I grew taller, until I was as tall as my sisters.

I quickly went into the closet and got a simple blue dress (AN:/ It's like Bunny's and Bell's except blue. And her accessories are like her sisters except in blue and her respective animal). Once I was finished getting dressed we left the room and went back to the dining room.

When we got there my eyes were drawn to the boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He seemed to be the kindest of the five. I still don't forgive the two that caught me. It seems that the three of us have also caught their attention because as soon as we walk in they stop talking.

Then the pretty woman clears her throat and says, "Hello, my name is Bloom the vampire queen. I have five sons and a husband." She nudges the oldest man and he says, "My name is Jon the vampire king. I have five sons and my wife is Bloom." Jon looks at the five boys, and red-head says, "My name is Brick and I am the oldest vampire prince, and the smartest. I also have a leopard named Berzerk."

The four others glare at him and Bunny giggles. "My name is Butch, the second oldest vampire prince, and the strongest. I also have a wolf called Brute." the black haired boy says with a smirk.

Then it's the one that tried to hit Bash off of Bunny arm and he says, "My name is Blake, the third oldest, and I'm in love with Bunny. I have a squirrel named Bruise." I could have killed him right there for that one comment. "My name is Bullet. I have a snake named Bully." The white haired boy said and I not so subtly glared at him.

Then the blonde haired boy spoke, "My name is Boomer, I'm the youngest of my brothers by about five minutes, and I have an eagle named Brat. I also really like birds." that last part I could tell he sent at me.

Then my sisters spoke up. "My name is Bunny, I can turn into any type of rodent but prefer rabbits and squirrels, and my soul mate is Blake." She looked really happy at that last part, and I decided not to kill him after all. Then Bell spoke in that same quiet and slightly tired voice she always uses, "My name is Bell, I can turn into any type of reptile but prefer snakes. My soul mate is Bullet." I tried to remain calm and did well for the most part but I'm pretty sure they heard me do the bird equivalent of a growl.

They both shot me a glance. I took a deep breath and said, "You've all told me your names so I will tell you mine." I took another deep breath and quickly said, "My name is Bubbles, I'm the youngest of my sisters. I can turn into any type of bird I want. My guardian is named Bash and he is an eagle."

No one's pov:

After all the introductions Bloom announced that Bubbles would be staying with them. When she heard that Bubbles excused herself and took Bash to a deserted hallway to speak with him. "Bash I know you want me to be safe but I really like it here and my sisters are living here too, so that means that it's safe...right?" I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed and said, "Bubbles I know you want to stay here and I respect that so I will go live with your older sister for now. I hope some day we meet again." I smile at him to hold back the tears and say, "I hope so too."

\- Me: sniff sniff. It's so sad.

Blossom: Really?

Me: NO! Of course not! *laughs* I just thought it was a good chance to practice my acting. Fooled you!

*Everyone groans*

Blossom: Comment if you want to see how I meet Brick! *whispers* and if you want to see Bubbles attack Bullet.


	6. Chapter 5

Me: I've got ideas and I don't care! *smiles insanely*

Buttercup: Bubbles did you give the author chocolate... again?!

Bubbles: Maybe...

Me: Hahahahaha! *runs around the room*

Butch: I'll knock her out. *grabs wooden mallet and knocks me out* So Blossom will be writing this chapter?

Blossom: *sigh* I guess...

Secret Lair- Unknown time

Narrator's pov:

Welcome again my friends, I wish I could say the setting I must tell you of is one of a happy place full of love and peace. But alas this is not to be. The setting I must spin is dark and gloomy and full of evil. This is the place of the group that has often tried to kill our heroines since they were children. Of course over the years the members have changed but their objective is still the same: Get the shifters. They of course haven't been able to find the girls yet but there have been rumors from all over the world. In a dark room settled on a chair steeped in shadow is a man planning on how to destroy the freaks as he has oh so fondly come to call them. 'I will find you and then I will kill you. Enjoy your days of freedom... There quickly dwindling.'

African Savanna - Two months later

Brick's pov:

I've been tracking these two cats for the past week. The natives say that these two are some kind of immortals and are extremely dangerous, that just makes it all the more fun.

The two cats I'm after are a lioness and a leopard. The odd thing about these two is that the lioness has pink eyes and a slightly reddish coat. While the leopard has red eyes and instead of black spots has red. This has caused the nearby village to believe that they are demons.

As I'm hunting I find myself thinking back about two months when me and Bullet found those two eagles and they turned out to be related to our friends, and can't help but wonder if this will be a situation like that. Bubbles still hasn't forgiven Bullet, we all laugh each time she pulls off a successful revenge plan.

Then suddenly I'm pulled back to the present as I hear two low growls. I turn around to find the very cats I'm looking for. It's the lioness that attacks first, and as she's doing that I see the leopard run away. Oh well I really only wanted the lioness.

When I get back to the village I see Berserk fighting the leopard that ran. Soon enough she had overpowered him and backed him into the cage. He quickly falls unconscious, which is for the best since we have a long journey ahead of us. I quickly put the lioness in the same cage and leave the village with the elders extreme gratitude. Once we're out of sight we both run at top speed with the cage between us.

We reach the ship and head home.

Time Skip - Three weeks

After we got home Bunny was the same as ever, Bubbles was oddly enough not trying to kill Bullet, and Bell was still reading all the books in the library, but Bullet was with her.

"If I may have your attention I have straight from Africa not one but two rare big cats." and with that I lift the curtain and sure enough there are two big cats.

Bunny's pov:

After Brick reveals the cats we talk for a while and go to bed.

Blossom's pov:

Once the vampires and my sisters go to bed I quickly change into a normal house cat and slip between the bars. Once I'm out I turn to Blaze and say, "I'll get you out as soon as possible Blaze." "NO! Don't worry about me Blossom just get yourself out of here!" I growl at him and it was apparently louder than I thought because suddenly all the vampires were there and so were Bunny, Bell, and Bubbles. Suddenly the one who captured us exclaimed, "Where's the lioness?!" Suddenly three of the vampires look worried and scoot closer to my sisters as if to protect them.

No one's pov:

"Calm down Brick, there's no need to get so worked up yet." Bloom told her oldest son. "Meow." a little red furred cat made the noise to get attention on her. Suddenly Bunny picked up the little cat and started to pet her. 'Could this be the lioness?' Bloom thought to herself. It would seem that Bullet had the same thought because he started to attack the cat, whom Bunny had since put down.

Bubble, who saw what Bullet was about to do, acted on instinct. Where there had once been a beautiful girl of 18, there was now a very angry eagle. She swooped down on bullet keeping him from hurting the cat. But she didn't stop there she kept hitting him with her talons, beak, and wings until he was at a wall. Suddenly a voice cut through her angry attack, "BUBBLES!" and she was frozen the voice came from the cat she had saved. Except it was no longer a cat it was a brilliant red lioness. Brick was awestruck.

Bubbles flew to the lioness and it seemed to the people around her that she just started crying. "Shhhhh. Bubbles I'm here now. Calm down." Suddenly Bubbles was human again and the cat had grabbed her clothes, while glaring at all the men in the room to avert their eyes.

After Bubbles was dressed her other sisters came in and started talking rapidly to each other, when Blossom remembered Blaze. She looked at her sisters and somehow Bloom got the message and said, "Girls would mind coming with me?" They all followed.

After walking for a while they came upon a red door and they all went inside. The room looked just like the others and soon Blossom had changed back and had gotten her clothes. A floor length red dress with red flats, a pink cat pendant and red bat earrings.

They left the room and returned to the main room, where Blossom promptly broke the lock and freed her companion.

Then it was introductions. (A.N./ If you want introductions look to previous chapters. Butch mocking: She's just too lazy to write it again. Me: I will kill you.)

Then Blossom excused herself to speak with Blaze.

"Blaze, I know you don't like it here but my sisters are here and I just can't bear to be away from them again. Plus from here I can hopefully find B.C., also I was kind of hoping you would go live with her for now. Just as extra protection." Blossom said in a rush. Blaze sighed, "Fine. I'll go, but if any of them hurt you, just roar and I'll find you." With that Blaze ran out of the palace and Blossom went back into the throne room.

"Hey. Where's the leopard?" Brick asked her. "Blaze left." Blossom stated, and her sisters knew she was trying real hard not to cry.

After that they spent the rest of the time talking and getting to know Blossom.

Me: Candy! :)

Butch: Bubbles... I'm gonna kill you for giving her candy.

Bubbles: Sorry...

Me: Uhhhhhhhh. My head hurts. *Major candy crash* Wha' happen'd?

Bunny: You went crazy and Blossom had to write the chapter this time!

Me: Ok...*Suddenly all better* Don't forget to comment on the story! :)


	7. Years Later?

Me: I'm baaaack!

All the guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All the girls: Oh grow up! *Glare at the guys*

Me: Okay first things first. *Punches Butch unconscious*

Brick: Why'd you do that?!

Me: That's for hitting me with a wooden mallet last time.

Buttercup: Hey Slayer there's something I don't get.

Me: What?

B.C.: How come I haven't been in any chapter's except for the first few?

Me: Because your reveal will be a bit more dramatic than your sisters.

B.C: Cool. :)

Me: Anyway! Blossom do the disclaimer!

Blossom: Blackdragonslayer doesn't own anything.

Butch: Wha- *Punches butch unconscious again*

Narrator's pov:

And once again I am the one to introduce the setting. Our four heroines and five vampires have lived many wonderful years together, with the girls refusing to give the name of their last sister to the boys. Brick, Blake, Bullet, and Boomer have all realised that the girls are their soulmates. They have many times tried to convince them to go through with the mating ritual, but each time the girls refuse until Butch finds his soulmate.

Many centuries have passed with them falling even more in love with each other. Butch is always happy for them but is still sad that he hasn't found his soulmate yet.

They are living in the 21st century right now.

And as for our fifth heroine, Buttercup, she has not had the pleasure of being kept safe by a clan of royal vampires. No, she has been hunted and tracked the evil group, always leading them away from her sisters. The four animals that have joined her and Breaker has certainly helped throw them off.

Brick's pov:

Blossom, Berserk and I are all practice fighting, when a guard comes and tells us that Mother and Father have requested all of us in the throne room.

"Children I expect you're all wondering why we have called you here." Father begins and we all nod. "Boys, starting tomorrow you will be joining the senior class of Townsville High School. And Girls a week after that you will join them." All was silent for a moment before... "WHAT?!" "It is just as I said. In two weeks time you will all be in Townsville High School." Father said. "We got that part, what we don't understand is WHY." Butch said getting ready to go all out with Father. "None of you have ever been to school before and we thought this would be a good opportunity." Mother said calming both Butch and Father. "Fine." Butch said and then left.

"Why do the four of us have to wait a week?" Bunny asked after Butch left. "Bunny if all nine of you were to transfer at the same time people would believe you were related to each other and then it would be very awkward for you if you were ever found kissing." Mother explained to us all.

After that we talked for a while longer and then they told us that servants had already gotten my brothers and my school supplies. Once all the details had been hammered out we all went to bed.

Time Skip: Next Morning - No one's pov:

The boys were already up at 6:00 a.m. and ready to leave... unfortunately school didn't start for another two hours. (Me: That's seriously when I start school. 8o'clock a.m. Berzerk: Yeah too bad you can't start school like we do at noon! Me: Two things. First who the hell let you in? Second if you speak another word of that I will kill you.) "What the hell are we supposed to do for the next two hours?!" Butch yelled angrily. This woke the girls up, who came down and decided the sooner the boys were able to do something the sooner they could go back to sleep. "Well you could go look around the town to acquaint yourselves with the people and places." Bubbles suggested half-asleep. The boys took her advice and left, the girls went back to sleep.

Me: That's it! I'm done! No more!

Everyone but Butch: Butch what the hell did you do?!

Butch: Why do you think it was me?

Blossom: Was it you?

Butch:...Yes.

Brick: Then what did you do?

Butch: I told her she should just write one story at a time instead of trying to work on however many she is.

Buttercup: You idiot! You know you can't talk about her other stories or she'll get depressed! *Smacks Butch's head*

Me: B.C. it's fine I'll keep writing the story. *Sighs heavily*

Everyone: Please comment!


	8. BC

Me: To all who helped attack Butch, Thank You!

Butch: Why would you thank them!?

Blossom: Because you hurt her feelings and she's a teenager, what did you expect?

Brick: Yeah, you even got Bubbles angry enough to fight! (Was cheering her on the whole time)

B.C.: Is anyone curious as to why my name is the title for this chapter?

Bell: Honestly, with Author-chan I'm used to having questions and just waiting for them to be answered in the chapter.

Everyone: AGREED!

Me: Boomer!

Boomer: (Gulp) Yes?

Me: Do the disclaimer!

Boomer: (relieved) OKAY! Author-chan owns nothing and never will!

Buttercup's pov:

I wake up and look around at my 'home'. It's a medium sized cottage in the woods, nothing spectacular about it, unless you count the five deadly animals living with me. Yep I live with a python named Blade, a leopard named Blaze, a wolf named Breaker, an eagle named Bash, and a rabbit named Bandit.

My life isn't the most normal though, you see, I'm really over 2000 years old and I can turn into any type of canine I want. But I will forever look like an 18 year old girl, much to my dismay. I have shoulder length black hair, lime green eyes, black wolf ears, and a black tail.

After waking up the five idiots, my personal nickname for all five, I make breakfast and got ready for school.

I had my usual green hat with two holes cut in the top to stick my ears through and let them look like a cool add on. My shirt is a black tee-shirt with the words IMMORTAL WOLF in lime green and a pair of wolf eyes in the center, along with a oversized leather jacket. The pants I decide to wear are black with different shades of green splattered on them I wrap my tail around it as a sort of belt, and my shoes are dark green combat boots with lime green laces. (Me: Does anyone else think this outfit sounds cool? Boys: Author-chan focus on the story! Me: [pouting] Fine you don't have to shout.)

Basicly I look like a guy, which is what I'm going for because it's easier to hide as a guy than as a girl. I put on a pair of black sunglasses and head to school.

After I get to school, I can't help but over hear that we're getting five new kids. 'Great five new snobs if their girls and five new idiots if their boys.' I think to myself. That's when the nonsense starts.

"B.C. you're so cool!"

"How did the skateboarding championships go?"

And so on and so on. You see for some reason here everyone seems to like me even though I ignore every single one of them. Those are just the fan girls, after them is (Shudder) Princess. That girl seems to think the two of us would make a great pair. To that I say no way in heck. She is so clingy, the only good she's worth is to get the fan girls to leave me alone, unfortunately that means there's no one to make her leave me alone. But I'm faster than anyone in school so that helps.

Once the classes have started Ms. Keane says that the new students will be in our class. 'Woohoo!' I thought sarcastically. Then five guys walked into the classroom. "Boys please introduce yourselves." Ms. Keane says. "My name is Brick Jojo, I am the oldest of my five brothers and I like track." the ginger boy with red eyes says. Then the brunette with purple eyes, starts to talk. "My name is Blake Jojo, I'm the middle one." Then he ends with a smirk. "My name is Bullet Jojo." The white haired, grey eyed boy said, a lot of the other students thought he was blind but I can tell he's not. After him the blondie introduced himself a Boomer, the youngest of the five. And finally after waiting forever for the introductions to be over the black haired boy spoke, "Yo the name's Butch." he said with a smirk before winking at the girls in the class.

"All right class do you have any questions for the boys?" Ms. Keane asked the class. Almost instantly all the girls were asking if they were single. "Sorry girls, my four brothers over there already have girlfriends." Butch said as he smirked.

Just as I thought we would be able to finish the questions in peace she raised her hand. "So what about you?" Princess asked flirtatiously. "I'm still looking for Ms. Right." When Butch said that I swear I puked a little. After a few more questions a sporty girl named Robin asked a question that would've caused me to do a spit tank, "So are you five related to B.C.?"

No one's pov:

The entire class was in shock, how could they not have noticed the similarities between Butch and B.C.?! "Who?" Brick asked annoyed. "B.C. the boy sitting in the back of the class right there." Robin said as she pointed towards Buttercup. Everyone turned to look at her(Me: I probably don't have to say this but - Butch: Then don't. Me: But everyone in the class believes that she Buttercup is a boy not a girl.*Glares at Butch*). "WHAT!?" She said as gives them all a death glare. They all quickly look away.

-This time skip is brought to you by the money of Princess Morbucks... NOT!-

After school Buttercup was hanging out at the skate park when the new 'idiots' of Townsville High walked up to her. "What do you want?" She said without even looking at them. "We want to know why people thought you were related to us?" Bullet stated. "Because of him." She said pointing towards Butch. "How exactly?" Boomer voiced for all of them. "Simple. I have raven black hair and lime green eyes, he has pitch black hair and forest green eyes. Black hair and green eyes is a rare combination around these parts so whenever two guys show up with it people assume that they are related." Buttercup explained, and then started doing tricks on her skateboard.

Butch's pov:

After he finished explaining everything he started to do some really cool tricks on his board. My brothers however still wanted to speak with him. "Are there any scary places in this town?" Brick asked. The boy laughed, "Yeah! The haunted forest!" He started as he finished the tricks. "It's on the North side of town, legend has it that six demons roam those parts." At this part Blake snorts, "Yeah right, there's no such thing as demons." But the boy just smirked and continued. "Claims of these six go back as far as when the town was first settled. But back then there were only five demons, but with them there was a young girl." Even though it's fairly warm all five of us shivered. "They say the girl was the only one that could tame the beasts, a black wolf, a carnivorous squirrel, a demented snake, a giant eagle, and a red leopard. She got along great with the settler's until one day she vanished and another black wolf joined the demons."

Surprisingly Boomer was the one to say, "Will you take us there?" And I'll admit I'm curious as to what these demon animals look like. B.C. laughed out loud before he said, "Fine, follow me." and took off on his skateboard, we nearly had to fly to keep up with him.

After a few minutes we came to the edge of a really spooky forest. Without missing a beat B.C. picked up his skateboard and walked in. We all followed.

"Hey why do they call you B.C.?" Blake asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. "I don't like my full name so I go by B.C." He said as he continued to walk. It was getting dark when we first saw it. Glowing purple eyes, followed by a whooshing sound. We all jumped. "That was the squirrel. We're here." B.C. said. Even though we knew these animals couldn't hurt us, they still freaked us out. Plus I was a little concerned about B.C. being here, he was only human after all. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Me: Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger! *Evil smile*

Boomer: Who screamed?

Me: You'll just have to wait till the next chapter.

Blake: Why would you leave us in suspense like that?!

Me: *Smacks forehead* That's what a cliffhanger is!

Boomer & Blake: OHHHHHHHHH.

Me: The rest of you get what a cliffhanger is right?

Everyone Else: Yup!

Me: Well good bye till next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Me: So some people are angry that I left it on a cliffhanger.

Boomer: Yeah. ME!

Me: Not you! The readers.

Blake: I read the story and I don't like these 'cliffhangers' they leave too much suspense!

Me: *exasperated* Butch explain it to them.

Butch: *angrily* A cliffhanger is when the author purposely leaves you in suspense so that you will continue to read the story, or if their just really bored and want to read the reactions of the other people. Movies do it as well.

Boomer & Blake: YOU'RE NOT OUR BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BUTCH?!

Me: *Smacks their heads together and knocks them out* Finally! Quiet. Now, Buttercup!

Buttercup: Author-chan owns nothing, but so wishes she did. *Smirks evilly*

Butch's pov:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boomer screamed when he saw a... bunny.

All of us glared at Boomer except for B.C. who was backing away from the rabbit. "B.C., man why are you backing up?" Blake asked. "Oh no reason really, just putting some distance between me and the demon rabbit." When he said that we all freaked and jumped like ten feet away. "Are you sure it's a demon? It looks like a normal bunny." Bullet said skeptically. "Looks can be deceiving." B.C. said, making me think how true that is. "We know that, but how do you know this particular rabbit is the one from the myth?" Bullet asked yet again.

Before he could answer we heard a sigh and then a cough. None of us had done that so we looked at the rabbit, "Good I got your attention. Now. You're friend is correct I am the rabbit from the myth." It smiled at us and we freaked.

My brothers and I ran out of their as fast as we possibly could, which is pretty fast considering we're was only once we were out of the woods did I realize something. "OH MY GOD! WE FORGOT B.C.!" We all paled, how could we forget the boy who took us there, the demon rabbit was probably eating his bones while we just stood there.

B.C.'s pov:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see how fast they ran out of here?!" I said, gasping for air. Beside me Blake was laughing his furry little butt off. After both of us calmed down we went back home.

Time skip: 1 week

It's been a week since the boys got here and it's been interesting ever since. For one thing Princess seems to have finally gotten over me and is now focused on Brick, poor boy, me and Butch have become something like best friends, but I still kick his butt at every sport. (Butch: That's a lie! ? Buttercup: No it's not!) I've gotten closer to all the guys and they told me that their girlfriends will be transferring any day now.

I'll admit it was really funny when the boys came into school on their second day and thought I was dead. I almost fell out of my chair at their faces. Ha!

Boomer's pov:

I'm so happy! Today the girls will join us at school, and maybe Blossom will be able to get Princess off of Brick, and they can finally meet B.C.! "Bubbles are you almost ready?" I asked her through the door. "Almost." she replied.

Ten minutes later she walks out with a blue t-shirt with the words: Fly free in white, and a set of eagle eyes underneath, she covers her wings with the t-shirt, she wears a sky blue skirt and dark blue flats, her hair was in it's usual pigtails. It was in two braided pigtails.

I hugged her and walked to the front door. Once we got down there we saw everyone else waiting on us.

Blossom was wearing a pink tank-top with a red lion on it, a hot pink skirt and black tights underneath with her tail wrapped around like a belt, and red flats, her hair was braided with a bow at the end. She also wore one of Brick's baseball hats with two holes cut in the top to stick her ears through.

Brick wore his usual baseball cap, a dark red shirt, black jeans and his beat up pair of tennis-shoes.

Bunny wears a purple shirt with a brown bunny, dark purple jeans, and purple shoes. Her usual ponytail is braided as well. She was also wearing a purple beanie with her ears sticking out like an accessory.

Blake was wearing his usual clothes.

Bell wore a white shirt with a grey serpent on the front and names of all the mythological snakes that people had ever heard of, dark grey tights, grey flats, and let her scales show, saying if anyone asked they were tatoos. Her hair was braided as well, but she still had on her black hair band.

Bullet was wearing his normal clothes, as was I.

"So are you girls ready for school?" Brick said sarcastically. "Yep." Bunny said smiling.

-Time Skip-

Blake's pov:

By the time we had gotten to school, B.C. had decided to just to to class without us, weird.

The guys and I went on ahead while Mrs. Keane introduced the girls. Butch and B.C. had to hold us all back from attacking the other guys, the way they were drooling over _our_ mates.

"Class I would like you to welcome four new students. Girls please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Keane told them.

"Hi! My name's Bubbles! It's nice to meet you all." Bubbles said, cutely.

"The name's Bunny." I smirked at my girl.

"Bell."

"Hello my name is Blossom, please excuse my sisters." They rolled their eyes.

Mrs. Keane asked if the class had any questions, and almost instantly every guy asked if they were single. Surprisingly it was B.C. that stopped us from murdering the entire male population. "You idiots. Do you pay any attention at all? They're taken by the five idiots sitting around me." Somehow hearing from B.C. that they were taken put them off limits for every guy in the school.

Then Princess stood up, "If you're dating the new hotties, then which of you is dating which?" Bubbles went first and after her Bell, Bunny, and finally Blossom.

"How dare you say that you're dating my Bricky! I'm much prettier, and I have better fashion sense. I mean who wears a hat with animal ears on it? And animal belts? Really? You're obviously lying." I could tell Brick was about to kill her, I was too, when we all heard something that could only be described as animalistic. Everyone in the room turned to look at B.C., he was growling.

That's when princess took a good look at him and noticed he had the same stuff as the girls, she paled.

I thought he would kill her right then and there, hoping for it really. When he just got up, walked towards a window and jumped out. Not a single word to any of us.

Bubbles' pov:

When the boy jumped out the window I noticed something interesting, part of his hair was braided, just like ours. It was something we'd done while we still lived together, on our birthday. The braids meant no matter what happened we would always be connected.

It couldn't be her... could it?

Buttercup: How is Bubbles the only one to notice!?

Blossom: The rest of us were busy keeping the boys from killing Princess.

Bunny: Why did we do that again?

Me: So that the boys won't go to jail for manslaughter.

Bunny & Bubbles: Oh right.

Butch: Anyways comment on how you people think this one went!

Everyone: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BUTCH!?

Butch: You people are insane!


	10. Revealed

Me: We're back!

Buttercup: Why did I jump out the window?

Me: You had to get away from your sisters and Princess or you would have given yourself away and killed Princess.

Buttercup: Oh... Cool.

Butch: Okay, but why doesn't she want to reveal herself?

Me: Still not sure you're Butch, but she's spent so much time alone, without her sisters, she's *thinks of a word besides scared* nervous.

Buttercup: I'M NOT NERVOUS! *Glares daggers at author-chan*

Me: *scared* Sure you're not... Anyways! Butch! *holds up a dagger*

Butch: *scared for his life* Yes ma'am?

Me: Do the disclaimer!

Butch: Author-chan owns nothing!

Butch's pov:

It's lunch and no one's seen B.C. I'm starting to get worried.

Buttercup's pov:

After jumping out the window, which is really fun by the way, I ran to the forest and calmed myself down, somewhat. I told the guys that my sisters were in town. They asked for a special favor, one I haven't really ever used.

If I agree they will gain humanoid forms and will stay that way for twenty-four hours. The only down side, I'm seriously tired for that entire time. The other up side is that after I do this they will be able to go from animal to human at any time.

"Please, B.C. We really want to see how the girls are doing." They all give me adorable puppy-dog eyes, is that even possible, and I sort of relented, "Fine, but only after school." They all cheered, which I didn't think guys would be willing to do.

Then my stomach growled, I was really hungry.

Blossom's pov:

Butch has been acting really weird ever since that boy jumped out the window. I've never seen Butch even mildly nervous before now. But he keeps looking over his shoulder as if hoping to see the boy walk in.

At lunch Bullet brings this up and Butch tells him to shut up. We're all eating but he keeps staring off into space and we're all getting worried. Then twenty minutes later the boy just plops down and starts eating his lunch.

The boys react instantly, "B.C. where the hell have you been!? Why did you jump out the window?!" He growls at them and says, "If you want to live you will let me eat my lunch in peace." We all give him a wide berth after that, everyone except Bubbles.

He finishes eating and glares at her. "You want something?" She just smiles at him and asks, "Does B.C. stand for anything?"

I'm about to scold her for being rude, but B.C. seems to see this and tells me it's fine. "Yes it does stand for something but I prefer to use B.C. instead." Then her smile turns devious and she asks, " Can I try and guess it? Just three guesses." He seems shocked and so do we. "Fine. But only three. Then you never ask again." She readily agrees.

The first word that comes out of her mouth shocks us all. "Buttercup." It's Butch that reacts first. "Bubbles Buttercup is a girls name. B.C. is obviously a guy." After saying that he looks to B.C. to confirm this but he's frozen, and staring right at Bubbles. I look to Bubbles and say, "Why would you guess that name?" She laughs and says, "B.C. stands for Buttercup. Besides if he was a guy then why is part of his hair braided?" We all look a little closer and see that she's right.

He was just staring at us in complete shock. "You can't tell anyone." We all jumped at the sound of his voice, it was tense, like he was scared. "I won't give you the answer to your guess here. Just meet me at the edge of the woods after school, the guys know which woods." And with that he got up and left.

As we headed back to class I couldn't help but think, 'Is it really you... Buttercup?'

Time Skip - After school

The guys bring us to these really menacing looking forest, and even they look a little nervous about it. Then Bunny walks in, we all follow her. About fifty feet in a black wolf meets us. He looks at us for a few seconds turns back the way he came, and doesn't look back. We follow him.

We walk for a good ten minutes before we see a small house like structure.

The wolf takes us to the back where we see a girl in a black work out shirt and black shorts surrounded by a snake, leopard, eagle, and a squirrel. They all seemed to be attacking the girl. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was that on top of her head she had a pair of black wolf ears, and swinging back and forth was a black tail. I knew without a doubt it was my sister.

The girls knew it too, and they were worried, those animals could attack at any moment and really hurt her. Then to all of our horror, the wolf bound over and started the attack.

The wolf seemed to be the signal, because once he attacked all of them did. She never lost her confident smile, and suddenly she was just a blur of movement and then all the animal were on the ground. She laughed.

"Oh come on! You guys aren't even trying! I could've beat you as a Chihuahua!" I could've sworn the leopard grumbled something like, "You already have."

Then Bunny ran at our sister, before Blake could stop her, and tackled her in a hug. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bunny shouted. Buttercup just rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Bun-Bun."

Me: Chapter 9 done!

Butch: Why did you have me act so weird?

Me: Weird? Really.

(Butch nodds)

Me: Sigh. Okay... Hey Butch, Buttercup just texted me saying she was gonna go back into hiding for a while longer.

Butch: (Freaked out) WHAT?! Where! I've gotta find her!

Buttercup: (Walks in eating an ice-cycle) What's up?

Everyone: Author-chan proved to Butch that how she made him act in the chapter wasn't weird. (Starts cracking up)

Me: Bye! See ya next chapter! :)


	11. Bunny's Past

Me: So this chapter will be more of a flashback/diary entry type thing.

Bell: (emotionless) There will be a few of these scattered through the story, whenever author-chan can't think of how to keep the story going.

Me: Rude! (pouting)

Bubbles: But isn't it true?

Bubbles: But isn't it true?

Butch: Author-chan?

Me: ...

Buttercup: (panicking slightly) Author-chan!?

Me: ...

Bunny: (completely panicked) BUBBLES YOU KILLED AUTHOR-CHAN!

Bubbles: I'm sorry!

\- Inside my mind -

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Not paying any attention to what's going on outside)

\- Outside -

Everyone: AHHHHHHH! AUTHOR-CHAN'S DEAD!

-Back when Bunny first started living with the vampires-

Bunny's pov:

Dear diary

I really like it here, they give me food and shelter and the boys treat me like a little sister!

It's been two years since Bandit left, and I really miss him. Everyone tells me it's best if I don't leave the castle without someone with me, but when no one's looking I change.

I've been perfecting other forms besides squirrels and rabbits, so far I've got mice, gophers, and prairie dogs. So when ever I want to enjoy the forest surrounding the castle I go into the garden and change into a gopher or prairie dog and dig a small tunnel under the wall. Then I change into a rabbit and go exploring!

I've known for a while that everyone's keeping a very close eye on me ever since an incident last year. I appreciate the thought behind it, but it makes it incredibly difficult to explore when their watching my every move.

You see I had just snuck out at a little past midnight and gotten to my favorite spot in the forest when I heard footsteps behind me, I panicked, changed into a squirrel and ran up a tree. Luckily for me the tree I had run up was the same one Bandit and I had lived in before I moved in with the vampires, so it had some of my clothes in it.

I changed back into a human and quickly dressed. Then I crawled out to branch to see who was there. I couldn't get a clear view of his face but he was dressed in all black and blended into the trees. Though it had only been a few years since I had started living with the vampires I knew who this man was, or at least who he worked for.

This man was part of the organization that wanted to kill me and my sisters. Suddenly he turned and threw a net at me! It was weighted down and quickly dug me to the ground. I tried to get out of it but it was no use the more I tried to get out, the more I got tangled. The man was coming closer, and I was out of options, I screamed.

Me: This looks like a good place to end it for now.

Bunny: What!?

Blake: No! You can't end it here! What happened to Bunny!

Me: (Shrugs shoulders) Eh.

Blossom: You can't just leave the readers in suspense!

Me: It's called a cliff hanger. I swear we've been over this with Boomer!

Everyone: KEEP WRITING!

Me: Okay, okay, sheesh! No need to get fussy.

The man laughed, "It's no use little monster! We're in the middle of nowhere, no one will hear you scream."The man was right in front of me now, and he had a sword! I was really starting to get scared, whenever they had managed to find us before we had always been able to escape, but we'd always been together, never apart. I was alone and no one would rescue me.

Then I saw a purple blur, quickly followed by four other blurs in different colors, blue, green, red, and white.

The man hadn't seen them and was raising his sword, when a voice cut through the silence, "Let her go!" I knew that voice! It was Blake, and he sounded angry.

Grumpy, that's what I decided to call him, looked freaked out but called out none the less, "And why should I?!" Suddenly I heard five thump's, as if five someone's had jumped from a tree onto the ground, and standing in front of me was Blake. All of them were glaring at Grumpy, I could tell that this man wouldn't live much longer if he kept up his tough guy act. "You will let her go because if you don't you'll have five very angry vampires attack you. And I think you know what would happen then." Brick was the one to speak this time.

The other four were in the shadows, only their eyes showed because they were glowing. The effect it gave off was unnerving.

Grumpy seemed to realise that trying to attack me now would be a suicide mission, so he did the sensible thing, he ran like his life depended on it... which it did.

Blake calmed down and got me untangled from the net, and nearly crushed me in a bear hug, which his brothers joined in on.

After the crushing group hug the guys took me back to the castle, Blake carried me the whole way despite my protests that I could walk. When we got there Bloom and Jon were waiting for us.

After making sure we were all okay, Bloom rounded on us, "What were you thinking!? Running off without so much as a goodbye! We didn't know where you were or if you were okay, you boys nearly gave me a heart-attack! And vampires don't even get heart-attacks!" She probably would have gone on for a while longer if Butch hadn't stepped in, "Mom, we're sorry we worried you but Bunny was in trouble and we didn't have time to tell anyone." That seemed to shock her out of it, I was still in Blake's arms, and it didn't look like he'd be putting me down anytime soon. "Bunny are you okay? What happened?"

I smiled at her, "Don't worry! I'm fine. I'd gone a little exploring trip and someone got the drop on me. The boys saved me though!" and I proceeded to tell them the story.

"Are you injured?" I jumped at the voice, I'd kind of forgotten that Jon was there. I didn't really want to answer him because he always knew when I was lying. Finally I sighed, "When he surprised me, and threw the net over me, I hit the ground and landed on my right arm and leg. They're a little bruised but nothing serious."

Even after telling them that, they insisted I get a full examination.

After that they've kept a close eye on me and I've only been able to get out four times since then.

Well that's all for now

Love Bunny.

Me: I'm ending it here, and nothing can convince me other wise! (glares at the others)

Bullet: Okay, you can end it here.

Me: You don't tell me what to do. (deadly calm)

(everyone is nervous/scared)

Everyone: Yes ma'am!

Me: Good. Bubbles!

Bubbles: (scared) yes?

Me: Say good-bye to the readers! (Hyper)

Bubbles: (somehow even more scared than before) Bye! See ya next time!

(Everyone waves goodbye)


	12. Help!

This isn't an update!

I have completely run out of ideas!

If you have any ideas, any at all, please put them in the comments!

I hope this will give me a few ideas as to where I'm going with this...


	13. Princess's Revenge

Bubbles: *Conspiratorial whisper* Could it be?

Brick: *Whispering with Bubbles* Is she actually going to do it?

Boomer: *Whispering as well* It's been so long, I think she's forgotten how to.

Blossom: *Whisper yelling* Will you three shut up! She might hear you!

Bunny, Buttercup, Bell, Butch, Blake and Bullet walk in.

Buttercup: Why are you all whispering?

Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, Blossom: SHHHHHHHHHH!

Bunny notices Author-chan at her laptop

Bunny: *Yelling* Author-chan is doing a chapter!?

Me: Eh. *Shrugs* Maybe.

Butch: Do you even remember how?

Me: *Smiling evilly* I remember enough to have Buttercup end up with someone else.

Butch: You wouldn't dare.

Me: *Still smiling* And have you be the one she goes to for love advice on this other man.

Butch: ...

Everyone else: *Unemotionally* Butch you know better than to mess with Author-chan. *Bell hits Butch upside the head*

Blake and Bullet: Author-chan doesn't own us or any name brands used in the story.

Me: Enjoy!

Princess's pov:

Those stupid new girls. They took all the attention away from me! Well I'm sure I can get get Daddy to find some dirt on them. Then I can blackmail them into staying away from MY boyfriend. It doesn't matter if B.C. won't admit it, but I know he's totally in love with me, I mean who wouldn't be?! (Boomer, Brick, Butch, Blake, Bullet, Blaze, Breaker, Bandit, Blade, and Bash: ANY GUY WITH EYES! *Shivers of disgust run through all of them* Me: Hey! Who said you could interrupt the story!? *Glares at them* The guys: We're just going to leave now! *Run away*)

It shouldn't even be that hard to find dirt on them, since they're so weird. I smirk as I head home, those girls won't even know what hit them.

Buttercup's pov:

"So is there a reason you decided to join a school, more specifically this one, after all these years?" I asked my sisters and the guys as I got ready for the transformation. "Not really. The guys parents decided that we all needed to go to school. So we did." Bell said as she looked through my house.

"Is there a reason you're in this school, as a guy?" The Brick asked, still looking freaked out that I was a girl. I smirked. "I felt like it." with that all of the guys promptly dropped their jaws, and my sisters and I burst out laughing.

"The group after us is looking for a girl with black hair and green eyes. Therefore to avoid suspicion, I become a guy." I said after I calmed down a little but a smile could still be seen on my face.

I had changed out of my exercise clothes and into a pair of dark green jeans and a light green t-shirt.

Blaze, Breaker, Bandit, Blade, and Bash had already settled on the lawn outside and were getting impatient.

"Guys, as much as I would love for you to stay and catch up, you have to leave." My sisters reactions were instantaneous. "NO! We aren't leaving! Not after we just found you!" I sighed in exasperation, "Girls it's nothing personal. I just can't have you here right now. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna disappear. You'll see me tomorrow at school!" They all look at me, and I stare right on back. I can't have them here for the change.

"Do you promise on your ears, that you'll be at school tomorrow?" Bubbles stared at me as I promised. I've never broken a promise on my ears before and I don't plan to now.

They're finally gone. I sigh and head out towards the lawn, it was time to give those five a real reason to be scared of me.

Blaze: Wow! So this is what it feels like to speak first!

Blade: It really does feel nice!

Breaker: Am I the only one scared of what Buttercup said at the end?!

Berzerk: *Terrified whisper* Will you idiots shut up! If you keep shouting like that author-chan will-

Me: WHO LET YOU IN!? *Glares at them*

Brat: U-um well you s-see, we kind of letourselvesin.

Me: *Deadly calm* Repeat what you just said now.

Brat: We kind of let ourselves in.

Me: So let me get this straight. You break into my house while I'm writing a chapter, and then take over the ending part?! *Dark aura suddenly appears along with a glare*

Ppnkg & Rrghb: *Scared for their lives* Yes?

Me: *Death glare intensifies* You. Will. Pay!

All start running for their lives.

Bell: *Unemotionally* Don't mind them. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Me: I'm going to kill the ten of you! *Throws knife at Bash*

Ppnkg & Rrghb: WE'RE SORRY!


	14. Buttercup's past? (Some of it)

Bunny: *Reads the title* Seriously!? You've run out of ideas already!?

Me: Nope!

Butch: Then why another one of these!

Me: It's actually part of the plot!

Bell: How?

Me: *evil smirk* you'll see!

Brick: *Whispers* I always get scared when she does that.

Boomer: Yeah!

Me: Bubbles!

Bubbles: Yes?

Me The disclaimer please!

Bubbles: Sure! Author-chan doesn't own anything!

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

No one's pov:

Long before Buttercup started going to school, she traveled around the world and visited many different countries. Sometimes she would travel with the boys, but often she would go alone.

The first time she visited Japan was one of these times.

It was the feudal era when she first visited and she was more or less able to walk around with her ears and tail in full view. Of course she did encounter many demons that tried to destroy her because they thought she was a half demon.

But one day she came upon a dog demon who was traveling with a young girl of about seventeen. The dog demon looked much stronger than the other demons that had tried to kill her. Yet he didn't even try.

"Half-breed you are trespassing in my territory. Leave now or die." The demon was completely serious.

Buttercup bowed to show she meant no disrespect. "I am only passing through demon, I will be gone in a matter of days." Even after bowing to the demon Buttercup still had to get a jab in for the half-breed remark. "Though I will admit I am surprised to find a demon allowing his next meal to walk behind him where it might run away."

That remark seemed to spark something in the demon, he looked like he was going to attack when the girl spoke up.

"I'm not lord Sesshomaru's meal! I am his traveling companion Rin! And who are you?" Buttercup was surprised, this child was so much like Bubbles, innocent, happy, kind, curious, and strangely forgiving.

"Well... Rin, I am Buttercup, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a half-demon. I was born to two human parents."

"But your ears and tail... they usually mean someone is a demon or a half-demon."

"Rin stop talking to this half breed. She is obviously trying to distract us from an attack."

"Listen Fluffy! I am _not_ a half-demon! Just because I have a tail and ears doesn't mean I'm a demon!"

As Buttercup yelled at Sesshomaru she seemed to grow larger and more fur, her tail divided into nine different sections, and her ears and teeth grew sharper. As the transformation continued her anger fell away into shock and fear. It had been quite a while since she hadn't been in control of when she would transform, and she'd never transformed into whatever this was.

When the transformation was complete Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. "Prepare to die."

* * *

Me: Bye bye everyone!

Butch: What!? No you have to keep going!

Me: Didn't you read the title? It says some of Buttercup's past, not all of it. Not even all of the story.

Bubbles: Why didn't you tell us Buttercup?!

Buttercup: *Shrugs* Eh.

Boomer: No! You have to keep going Author-chan!

Me: But I'm tired.

Brick: Sorry but nope! Keep going!

Me: *Sigh* Fine.

* * *

Before Sesshomaru could kill Buttercup, Rin ran between the two and put herself in front of her.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! I don't think she knows what's going on! She's confused and scared!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he did put his sword away.

Buttercup closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and concentrated on becoming human again. Eventually she felt herself begin to shrink.

When she opened her eyes again, she found she was human, and a pleasant surprise she found that she still had her clothes!

"Thank you Rin. You were correct when you said I was confused and scared. I've never become a nine-tailed fox before." The last sentence was directed at Sesshomaru.

"It would seem that you are not a demon, but something else entirely. I believe you have just found a giant form, who knows it may be even stronger than you think."

With those words Sesshomaru turned around and walked away, with Rin running to catch up to.

"Hm, a new form. This will be fun!"

* * *

Me: Do you guys see how it's part of the plot now?

Everyone: Nope!

Me: *Sigh* Then I'm not gonna tell you!

Buttercup: I can see how it ties into the plot. *Smirking*

Me: *Smirking*

Rrb&Ppg: You two are scaring us!

Me and Buttercup: Good!

Buttercup: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! See you guys next time!


	15. We're human!

Bunny: We should really wake her up.

Bell: Why?

Bubbles: Because it's rude to just leave her there! *Motions to knocked out Berzerk*

Blossom: She'll wake up on her own. Just let her sleep for now.

Bunny & Bubbles: But she's lying on the floor!

*Berzerk wakes up*

Berzerk: *Looking around fearfully* Why am I here?!

Buttercup: *Shrugs*

Berzerk: You're not really helping!

Buttercup: I'm not trying.

Bubbles: Berzerk, you're here because Author-chan says that you and your sisters will be an important part of the chapter.

Berzerk: Then why aren't the rest of my sisters here!?

Ppg: Who knows.

Bunny: Anyways! Author-chan doesn't own anything!

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator's pov:

It would seem that I am once again called upon to describe the scene. The time was 7 o'clock in the evening, the first stars just beginning to peek out of the darkening sky

Buttercup smirked at the five animals she had lived with for the majority of her life. This was a time of magic.

She stared at each one straight in the eye, before explaining how the transformation would work.

"The only way for you to become human, is basically very simple. All you have to do is get some of my blood into your mouth."

"What's so hard about that?"

"First you have to get close enough to actually bite me, and I'll be fighting you the entire time."

"So? We've drawn blood plenty of times. What will make this time different?"

Buttercup smiled a dangerous smile that would've sent the most battle hardened warriors screaming in the opposite direction. "This time, you'll be going against this!" She replied as she started to shift into a nine-tailed fox.

Blaze, Breaker, Bash, Bandit, and Bullet all paled. She smirked once again, and I must say as nine tailed fox her smirk is much more terrifying, "I get a three minute head start, and then you have to find me and beat me."

Then she took off.

Breaker was staring at where she had been standing, then summed up their situation perfectly, "She's going to destroy us."

Time Skip: Twelve Hours

They had been trying to find Buttercup for twelve hours! You really do have to admire their determination and her ability to hide. But to their credit they had found her a few times, only for a few seconds before she turned and ran again.

The five animals had no idea as to where she could be going. That is they didn't until Bash remembered that Buttercup had promised to see Bubbles at school the night before, and she had never broken her promises before.

Without even looking at the others Bash veered sharply towards town, or more specifically the high school. The others noticed where he was headed and followed him.

Meanwhile with the others-

The school bell had just rung and Bubbles still hadn't seen Buttercup. It was getting late and she was getting worried.

"I'm sure she's just late." Boomer said to try and soothe Bubbles, but it just didn't work. Around them her sisters were going through the same doubts as she was, but were doing a much better job of hiding it from the others.

Class had begun when suddenly Robin, who was sitting by the window screamed. Everyone rushed over to the windows to see a giant black nine tailed fox rushing towards the school. Suddenly it was attacked by a leopard, a wolf, a snake, a rabbit, and an eagle.

With Buttercup-

The moment Buttercup was set upon she knew that the animals fighting her weren't the ones that had been chasing her for the past twelve hours. For one thing they were all female, for another, they were actually trying to kill her.

The fight continued to move towards the school despite the animals best efforts, somehow they found themselves on the roof. Buttercup was fighting off the wolf, leopard, and rabbit with three of her tails, while trying to step on the snake, and bite the eagle.

All in all it was a terrifying sight to behold.

Suddenly the eagle dives in and claws Buttercup's snout, drawing blood and flinging it up into the air, somehow catching a single drop in her beak.

Buttercup sees and stills in shock. This sets off the final set of events. And I must tell you they are a strange set of events.

First the leopard bites the tail that had been fighting her, drawing blood. The taste causing her to stumble into the wolf, who had been trying to save the rabbit, causing them both to bite the same tail. The rabbit jumped in fright landing on the snake, who instinctively hissed, before clamping her mouth down on Buttercup's left hind leg. Finally jolting Buttercup into action as she twisted around to grab the snake in her teeth. Pinned the wings of the eagle to its sides and then grabbed it with one of her tails, and then grabbing the leopard, wolf, and rabbit with another three tails. Before bounding off back into the woods.

With the others-

The teachers had ushered all of the students out of the building, but upon seeing the giant fox had all promptly scattered, along with the students. Only our brave nine heroes stayed behind to watch the fight. To their utmost horror the nine tailed fox jumped off their school roof and ran in the direction of the forest.

"We have to go after it! Buttercup could be in danger!" Bubbles shouted as she prepared to shift into peregrine falcon. Boomer only just managed to grab her. "Bubbles! We'll go check on Buttercup, but you have to remember: Your sister is stronger than she seems." This calmed her down, but not by much.

With B.C.-

Buttercup rushed towards her home, passing the guys on her way. They all whipped around to watch her, and figured something must have gone wrong for her to be running that fast, followed her back home.

When they reached her she was humanoid once again. "What happened?" Breaker asked worried, noting the various open cuts on her. "I went to see the girls and those five attacked me." Buttercup said vaguely gesturing to the five animals she had brought with her.

If you happened to look at the five closer though you would notice that they were slowly losing their animalistic qualities and becoming more and more humanish. At some point during the mad dash back home, all five of them had been knocked out and were slowly recovering consciousness.

Buttercup groaned when she realised that they would be waking up soon. "Look long story short: We fought, they all drank some of my blood and will slowly be becoming human. The process should last about eight minutes. I need you five to watch them for the rest of the day. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go inside and crash." Buttercup said, tiredly as keeping the transformation for twelve hours straight caught up with her.

Without waiting for agreement from the boys Buttercup yawned and walked inside before one other thing about the transformation hit her and she whipped around to tell the guys, "Oh yeah! They'll be completely human so if you try to talk to them you'll just sound like regular animals." Then she went back inside to sleep.

The five animals looked at their new house guests and decided that they should probably find them something to get changed into before they woke up. As quietly as they could they somewhat raided Buttercup's wardrobe. They found some clothes and brought them out to the five now mostly-human girls.

The leopard, wolf, and rabbit only had a little fur left, along with their claws. The snake was rapidly losing her scales but still had the flatish face of a snake. The eagle had completely lost her feathers, but still had talons for feet.

Even as they watched those last pieces fell off, and the girls began waking up.

The former eagle was the first to open her eyes, but it was the snake that was technically the first one up. The others woke up at varying times after that. Once they were all coherent one thought passed through their minds, _'I'm human!? What the heck?_ '

* * *

Me: See! I have reason for everything!

Berzerk: You still haven't explained why you kidnapped me!

Me: I'm the author and I felt like it. *Shrugs*

Everyone: *Sweatdrop* That's not a good reason!

Bubbles: Either way I think narrator-chan did a great job this chapter!

Buttercup: They did alright.

Blossom: Well that's really up to the reader to decide isn't it?

Bunny: You people heard the woman! Comment on whether or not narrator-chan did a good job!


	16. Angering Buttercup

Berserk: Can I please leave now?

Me: Nope! *Smiles brightly*

Buttercup: *Fed up* Why not?! She's been begging to leave since the last chapter ended!

Me: So?

Butch: That was over three months ago! You may not care but she's been driving us insane!

Me: *Smirking* You mean you weren't before?

Bubbles: *Getting angry* No we weren't! It would've been fine but she. Won't. Shut. Up.

Boomer: *Scared* Bubbles I think you should calm down before Author-chan decides to make her a permanent part of the intro.

Me: *Sigh* I'll make you all a deal: If this chapter gets 15 comments, Berzerk can leave.

Blossom: What kind of deal is that?!

Brick: We have no control over that!

Bunny: But it will make the readers more likely to comment because they don't want us to commit murder!

Bell: That's only if they decide that they like us.

Me: Also Bullet!

Bullet: *Looks up from book* What.

Me: Disclaimer!

Bullet: *Puts book down* Author-chan doesn't own any part of this story except for the plot. Can I go back to reading now?

Me: Fine.

Everyone else: Enjoy the Story!

* * *

No One's pov:

The five formerly animal girls looked around in fear and what appeared to be curiousity. Bandit went up to one of them. When he rubbed his head against her leg he startled her, and she screamed.

They all jumped, then the redhead glared at brunette. "Are you trying to get us killed!? It's a rabbit! You used to be one! Quite being such a baby Bruise! For all we know that demonic fox could be anywhere!"

Rolling his eyes at their fear Blaze picked up the clothes he had gotten for the redhead in his mouth and carried them over to her.

The moment she saw him coming however she screamed as well and ran behind the girl with black hair.

She seemed the toughest of the five, so Blaze looked to Breaker. After putting the clothes down he said, "You're the one who got clothes for the wolf girl. You can give 'em to her."

Breaker glared but picked up the clothes he had gotten anyways.

Though she did jump at the giant wolf approaching her she didn't move. He sat the clothes down and walked away.

"A black wolf just brought you clothes."

"I noticed Brat."

"Are you going to put them on?"

"Well I'm not just going to stand around naked."

Blaze nodded his head to Bullet so that he would take the clothes to the white haired chick.

This is basically all that happened for the next three hours. They would try and help the new humans, but every time they tried the girls would either run away or scream. They were screaming so often that the boys began to worry that they would wake Buttercup up.

Finally Berserk, Brat, Brute, Bruise, and Bully were all dressed and fed, when they heard something running in the forest. The guys placed themselves in front of their house guests in a protective manner.

The sound of running came closer and closer. The closer it got the stronger the scent of blood became. Vampires. That was the one thought that ran through the animals heads.

What kept them from relaxing was the fact that they didn't know what kind of vampires they were and that Buttercup was still dead to the world.

There were three kinds of vampires that Buttercup and the protectors had encountered over the years.

The first were the kind that followed the royal vampires. They generally tended to avoid direct conflict with the group, seeing as it consisted of multiple dangerous animals and a girl that looked much like a demon.

The second were the tribes. The tribal vampires were basically small villages of vampires that didn't follow the royals but would also do their best to avoid unnecessary blood shed. Buttercup was even good friends with many of the tribes around the world, and as such welcome any and all celebrations.

The final type was the kind that often caused the most trouble for everyone involved. The third were the rebels. All rebels had once been part of the other two groups but for one reason or other had left. Most usually believed that because they were immortal and practically indestructible that humans should bow down and cower before them, that they shouldn't have to cower in fear of their own meals. The rebels that had crossed their paths always ended up bloody broken and sometimes dead. They could handle the small groups that would try to ambush them. It was when the rebels would become organized that it became a problem. Those times everyone involved would end up with multiple minor injuries and at least one major injury.

The newly humans clustered together in fear, with Brute, and Bully in front planning to take the blunt of the blows so that their almost sister like friends could get away.

Then the vampires entered.

One thing was for sure, they weren't the royal vampires and from the way they were staring at the girls, made it clear they weren't tribal either.

There were fifteen in all, not the largest number they had ever fought, but definitely large enough to prove that they were organized.

"You are not welcome here. Leave. Now."

"Awe, is the little kitty cat angry cause we're on his turf? Well we don't want any trouble, just give us the humans and we won't hurt you."

"Never."

Bash attacked. He swooped down from his perch on a nearby tree and went for the eyes of the leader. That was all the encouragement the others needed. Breaker howled and leapt onto the ones that were trying to get Bash away from the leader.

Bullet hissed and went around tripping where he needed, and striking when someone got too close. Bandit growled and used the bodies of already slain vampires as spring boards to jump onto the necks of still standing vampires. Blaze stayed close to the girls to make sure that no stragglers snuck behind the fray and got the girls. Anytime one would get too close he would roar and slash with his claws.

Then reinforcements arrived.

Fifty or more vampires suddenly showed up out of nowhere and started attacking as well.

Bash had successfully taken down the leader and was now going after others, but his right wing was noticeably injured and he was having trouble staying aloft, and his left leg was dripping blood that certainly wasn't a vampires.

Breaker was slowing too for every vampire he took down he also took three shallow cuts, it was starting to add up. His right forepaw appeared to be sprained, his tail was definitely broken and both his back paws were bloody.

Bullet was in the best condition by far. It appeared that the only injury he had sustained was a harsh stepping on of his tail. But a snake's energy is best used in quick bursts, it would only be a matter of time before he received a worse injury.

Bandit was the worst off by far. He had a broken leg, was openly bleeding from multiple deep cuts, his left eye was swollen shut and he was barely breathing.

Blaze called out to Bullet, telling him to retreat so that someone could look after Bandit and the girls.

Suddenly in the midst of all the noise and fighting a sound arose.

It started off as a yell but quickly turned into a roar. It was so powerful the very ground they fought on shook. Birds from the surrounding forest took to the skies in terror.

Then there was complete silence. The animals were frozen in horrified realization, the girls in petrifying terror, and the vampires in morbid curiosity.

Then from the house that had been quite the entire day, stepped out Buttercup. Looking angry and ready to kill.

"WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!"

* * *

Me: Done!

Berserk: So can I go home now?

Me: I don't know. Ask Bubbles.

Berserk: *Looks strangely at Author-chan then shakes head* Bubbles?

Bubbles: *Playing game*

Berserk: *LIttle louder* Bubbles?

Bubbles: *Still ignoring Berserk but looking panicked*

Berserk: *Shouting* BUBBLES!

Bubbles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Bubbles what the heck are you playing!?

Bubbles: Five Nights At Freddy's!

Buttercup: Why? You hate scary stuff.

Butch: *Backing away slowly*

Me: *Grabs Butch* You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you Butch?

Butch: Ehehehehe... Funny story...

RRB: *Facepalm*

Me: *Glaring at Butch* I'll deal with you later. But speaking of Fnaf. Who do you guys think would be who if the cast of this story were the fnaf characters?

Bunny: Comment your answers!

Bandit: It can be from any of the games.

Butch: *Somehow getting free and running away*

Me: *Chasing after*

Boomer: I can't decide if I'm angry at Butch or scared for his life. *Shrugs* Oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave your opinions below!

Everyone but Butch and Author-chan: Bye!


	17. Rushing To Help

Berserk: *In tears* Why do you all hate me?

Bubbles: *Annoyed but concerned* What do you mean?

Berserk: The readers! They didn't comment so I can't leave!

Buttercup: *Angry* We know. If they had you wouldn't be in the intro moping!

Bunny: Random question - Have any of you seen Bandit, Brick, or Butch?

All of the girls: No.

Bunny: Have you seen Author-chan?

All of the girls: *Shakes heads*

Bunny: *Realization strikes* Do you think Author-chan killed them?

Blossom: She wouldn't kill them... Would she?

Bullet: Yes. Yes she would.

All of the girls: *Panicking* Author-chan is a murderer! She's going to kill us all!

Me: Did someone call?

Buttercup: *Bravest of the girls* Did you kill Butch, Bandit, and Brick?

Me: Nope!

Bell: Then where are they?

In a far off place...

Children singing: Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend...

Butch: *Eyes taped open and strapped to a chair* THIS IS WORSE THAN DORA!

Brick: *Eyes taped open, strapped to a chair and silently sobbing* KILL ME NOW!

Bandit: *Eyes taped open and strapped to a chair* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All three of them: SOMEONE HELP US!

Back in the room...

Me: You really don't want to know.

Buttercup: I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu

Me: Anyways! Bell please do the intro!

Bell: Author-chan doesn't own anything.

Everyone else: Enjoy!

* * *

Butch's pov:

After the giant demon fox had left the school, the teachers regathered their wits and told us all to head back insider for the rest of the day, seeing as no parts of the school had actually been damaged.

I wanted to skip school and go look for Buttercup, the girls were in agreement with me, but somehow the five of us were forced back into the classrooms where we had to deal with teachers trying to teach after a giant frinkin' demon fox had attacked the school, Princess, useless history reports, Princess, disgusting food, Princess, homework, stupid reminders to go straight home in case the fox came back, and did I mention Princess?

Oh yeah.

By the time 7th hour rolled around I was ready to snap the little brat's neck. I know I wasn't the only one because I definitely heard the girls growling more than once. It was only through years of training, and sheer force of will that we made it that far.

Then 7th hour came around.

"I'm telling you! Me and B.C. are destined for each other! Can't you just see it? B.C.!" Princess's ear grating voice said, so loudly I swear my ears started bleeding.

She just went on and on and on about how she and B.C. would make such a great couple. Though that didn't stop her from flirting with me and my brothers.

The good thing about 7th hour was that this teacher didn't even try to teach, just popped his head in the room and told us not to kill each other while he was gone. Two minutes after the teacher had left, the girls had to be forcibly restrained so that they didn't shift and maul Princess to death. Not that I would've opposed.

But the more she talked, the more willing I was to the thought of letting her take a long walk off the short roof of a tall building.

Right before the final bell rang Princess sidled up to me and put her arm on my chest. "Oh Butchykins wasn't that creature this morning so dreadful!"

"Hm."

"I thought for sure it was going to kill me!"

"Hm."

"Luckily I had you and your brothers there to protect me!"

I had tuned the entire conversation out until she said that, "Wait what!? We were no where near you!"

This got the attention of the girls, my bothers were in lala land.

"What do you mean? Of course you were protecting me! You and your brothers formed such a handsome protective ring around me so that that horribly monster wouldn't come close!" Then she swooned.

Honest to god swooned.

I almost gagged right then and there, her perfume wasn't helping much.

I sent a pleading look to the girls, who all seemed to take this as the last straw. They rushed into save me from the demented teenager.

Bell ripped her off of me, and threw her to Bunny, who shoved her into Bubbles, who looked ready to bite but settled for a slap that sent her to Blossom.

Who then proceeded to pick her up by the back of her shirt, as a mother cat would a kitten, and carry her over to the open window. Blossom shoved her arm out as if preparing to drop her from the window. "It would be in your best interest to leave my sisters and our friends **alone**."

Princess, who obviously hadn't yet realized how much danger was in proceeded to try and threaten Blossom, "Puhlease! Do you know who I am?! I'm Princess Morbucks! One call to my daddy and you and your pathetic sisters are out on the streets!"

Blossom started releasing her fingers from the back of Princess's shirt. Princess was still outside of the window. Princess must have realized then that Blossom was serious about dropping her out of the window because she started begging for her life. Blossom stretched her neck over to Princess's ear and whispered, just loud enough that those with super hearing in the room could hear, "I don't care who your 'daddy' is, I don't care who you are, and frankly I don't care if I drop you out of this window or not. But I will not hesitate. Did you know that a fall from this height won't kill you, you could probably get out of the hospital in a few years, but then my sisters will get a crack at you. And it. Won't. Be. Pretty."

Just when she was about to let go of her completely Brick put a hand on her and said, "Blossom." she sighed dejectedly but pulled Princess in none-the-less.

While Princess was busy kissing the ground, she may or may-not have actually been kissing the ground I wasn't paying attention to her, Blossom was walking away from the window, probably wishing she had dropped the girl sooner, before Brick could get to her.

Then the bell rang and everyone started to leave. The girls each gave a death glare to the spoiled girl as they left. My brothers and I followed directly after them.

We didn't bother even pretending to walk away from the school before heading for the forest to look for Buttercup.

Princess's pov:

That-that-that bitch! How dare she threaten to drop me out of a window! Before I could begin to plot my revenge my cell phone rang.

In no mood to entertain I ripped it out of my pocket, "WHAT!?"

The voice on the other side was definitely not one I recognized.

"Ms. Morbucks I assume?"

"Who wants to know?"

"You may call me James." Brief pause, "I am calling because a few... associates of mine informed me that you were looking for information on four very strange girls. Is this correct?"

"Why does it matter?"

"As it would happen my team and I have been looking for these girls for quite a while. We would be willing to provide you with any information you might need in exchange for getting us a shall we say meeting with them."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of knowing that they would never bother you again?"

"...I'm in."

* * *

 _And now: A brief flashback to explain why Bandit and Brick are tortured with Butch._

 _The part of the chapter where Author-chan show what happened to Brick and Bandit._

Me: *Just finished setting an unconscious Butch up in an unknown location* I really need to thank Buttercup for giving me the idea. *Spies Brick and Bandit talking*

Brick&Bandit: *High-fiving* I can't believe we actually convinced Butch to convince Bubbles to play fnaf! *Suddenly feel a dark and evil aura behind them*

Me: *Angry* Did you two just say that you tricked Butch?!

Bandit: *Terrified* N-n-no!

Me: *Evil form* LIES! *Knocks them both out, drags them to the unknown location, and sets up two more chairs on either side of Butch*

*Straps them in and leaves the room*

Me: *Darkly* Never try and fool me. *Presses play on a remote that starts playing Barney. Smiles evilly*

Boys wake up to the middle of a Barney episode.

The three of them: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	18. Run Away!

Me: *Smiling and jumping around happily*

Berserk: *Scared* Author-chan are you okay?

Me: *Happily* Yep!

Blossom: *Worriedly* Then why are you so...happy?

Me: I'm 16 today!

Bubbles & Bunny: *Surprised but happy* What!? I had no idea! Happy Birthday!

Buttercup: How could you not? She's been excited for it all week.

Bunny: And you didn't tell us!? We don't even have time to get Author-chan a gift!

Bell: Why don't you get her one during the chapter?

Boomer: *Gasping* That's a great idea Bell! *Stars for eyes*

Blake, Boomer, Bunny, & Bubbles: *Run out the door to the nearest store*

Me: Buttercup the disclaimers please!

Buttercup: *Officially freaked* Y-you said please. *Shakes her head* Author-chan doesn't own anything, even if it is her birthday.

Bell: Enjoy.

* * *

Narrator's pov:

It would seem that I have been released from the closet of silence and abandonment (Me: Get on with the story or you go back in!) to recount to you, the readers, of what happened that dreadful afternoon.

Buttercup snarled at the vampires ready to rip them to shreds for waking her up. The vampires took one look at the unholy demon from the deepest darkest nightmares that was Buttercup, and decided that they wanted to live.

The more cowardly vampires ran the moment she opened her mouth. The braver tried to stay but her glare could level forests, and they too ran away.

Only the truly brave, or truly stupid I'll let you decide which, stayed to try and fight her. In all ten vampires were left.

They charged our heroine, who smirked and licked her lips. Instantly she was a boxer tearing at their legs, then doberman pincer biting and clawing at any available surface, she shifted quickly from one form to another, at one point even becoming a poodle and a chihuahua.

In five minutes flat the vampires that had tried to fight her were little more than shreds.

Let's check in on our other main characters shall we?

Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, Bunny, Blake, Blossom, Brick, Bell, and Bullet were all rushing to Buttercup's house when they were rushed by forty vampires. They all appeared to be in various stages of terror or pain, but they all stopped when they saw the vampire princes. "Your majesties! If you value your lives you will turn back and not go to that house!" One of the vampires who still had enough sense to speak, said. "It houses demons! Dozens of them! The lesser ones pick you off first, if you're lucky. If you aren't you see the queen of them! She's terrifying! She will kill you if you go there!" Cried another.

Brick shared a concerned glance with his brothers if there were demons in Buttercup's house that meant that she was...

Well I can't say it, I don't want to destroy the hope that the girls currently have for their sister.

Butch glared at the rouge vampires, "Get out of my way or you'll wish that those demons had killed you." That was all it took, the rouge vampires fried nerves couldn't take any more fear, instantly the rouges ran in the opposite direction from whence they came.

* * *

*In some far away location*

Kids singing: Barney is a dinosaur! From our imagination!...

Butch: SOMEONE MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!

Bandit: IT NEVER ENDS!

Brick: *Delirious* I CAN HEAR THE COLOR PURPLE!

Butch & Bandit: *Glance at Brick in fear* HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

*Back in the room*

Bubbles: Here you are Author-chan! A gift from all of us!

Buttercup: Speak for yourselves. I gave her a gift during the chapter.

Bell: And I made her a cake while she was writing. Vanilla and Chocolate marble cake.

Blake & Boomer: Is there any left?

Bullet: Nope.

Me: Thank you so much for the presents and the cake!

Everyone in the room: *Freaked out*

Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Treating the Wounded

Bubbles: Author-chan, can we ask you a question?

Me: Sure Bubbles.

Blossom: Where are Brick and Butch?

Me: ...You don't want to know.

Everyone but Buttercup: *Worried*

Buttercup: Okay now I'm curious. Tell me.

Me: You really want to know?

Buttercup: Why not?

Me: *Smirks* *Whispers*

Buttercup: *Eyes widen in surprise*

Me: *Finishes whispering*

Buttercup: You're serious?

Me: *Nods head*

Buttercup: *Bursts out laughing* Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Y-you've hehe got to be haha kidding! That's hilarious!

Boomer: *Scared* W-where are they?

Buttercup: Trust me. You don't want to know. Anyways. Author-chan owns nothing!

* * *

Narrator's Pov:

I get to voice over two chapters? How strange Author-chan rarely lets that happen. I guess she's still excited over her birthday. (Me: Not excited enough to let you keep yammering! Get on with the chapter!)

After Buttercup destroyed the vampires attacking her home she, quickly re-entered her house and quickly changed so that she could better deal with the five injured idiots, as she kindly referred to them. She exited her house for the second time, to speak with the five human girls she would be taking care of for the next few hours.

The girls all flinched away from her, having seen what she could do to people she was angry with. Buttercup sighed impatiently, "Look you five are new to the whole human thing, so I'll go easy on you. But right now there are five friends of mine that need to be treated. So you can either help me carry them inside or you can get out of my way."

The five formerly animal girls looked at each other and then hesitantly picked up an animal each. They looked to Buttercup, silently asking where to put them. She smiled slightly and motioned for them to follow her.

Inside, Buttercup quickly grabbed the necessary treatments. All of the boys were set down on a makeshift operating table. Only Blaze and Breaker were still conscious. Berzerk, Brute, Bruise, Bully, and Brat stared as Buttercup began fixing up her friends.

After three minutes Buttercup returned her focus to the five girls. She cast an eye over what they were wearing and sighed. Leave it to boys to make something look ridiculous.

Finally, she sighed her tail swishing back and forth, "What would the five of you like to go by?"

Brat tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Bully rubbed her eyes, "She's asking us what our names are."

Brat's eyes lit up in understanding, and everyone else just rolled their eyes. Berzerk cleared her throat, "I'm Berzerk and if you don't mind me trying to save some time I'll introduce my friends as well. The one with black hair is Brute, the brunette is Bruise, white hair is Bully, and the blonde is Brat. Now if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Before Buttercup could answer there was a pounding at the door. Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys offhandedly asking, "Brute grab the door, would you?"

Brute shrugs and walks toward the door. After she opens it, she's surprised to find the nine glaring faces of people she's known for years.

The moment they see her, the vampires snarl and the other shapeshifters begin to growl.

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!

Boomer: Not one of these again!

Me: *Smiling evilly* Yes.

Buttercup: *Glaring* Boomer I swear if you start on the whole cliffhanger thing again, I will personally give you the same punishment your brothers are getting!

Boomer: *Nods, too scared to speak*

Me: Have you guys heard of Shugo Chara?

Bubbles: Yeah! It's adorable! *Suddenly suspicious* Why?

Me: Well what do you think the guy characters would use as pick-up lines?

Blossom: Again, why?

Me: I'm thinking of doing a little one-shot where the characters from that anime use pick-up lines.

Bell: Why don't you ask the readers?

Me: GREAT IDEA! Readers! If you've heard of Shugo Chara tell me what do you think their pick-up lines would be?

Bunny: See you guys next time!


	20. Wedding Plans?

Berzerk: *Reads the chapter title* Soooooo, should I be expressing my congratulations or my condolences?

Bubbles: *Hasn't read the title yet* What do you mean?

Buttercup: Yeah what do you mean.

Berzerk: Hey now ladies, no need to get angry. It's just, well, weddings aren't really the kind of thing this story has where it is and especially after where it left off. So I was just thinking that it would end horribly and I just wanted to give condolences in advance.

Me: *Smacks Berzerk upside the head* Are you implying that I can't do wedding scenes?

Blossom, Bell, & Bunny: *Nervously* O-of course not!

Bubbles: She just meant that you don't, ya know, write... them...

Buttercup: *Annoyed* Oh for crying out loud! *To Author-chan* What they mean to say is that you don't normally do romance!

Me: *Anime tears* Y-you think so?

Boomer: Well...

Bullet: Yes.

Me: *Runs off crying*

Blossom: *Angrily ranting* Now you've done it! We were trying to avoid this! And what do you do!? You go and dash her dreams like that! Now one of us has to write it! *Glaring at the offending group* I hope you're _happy_!

Bunny & Bubbles: *Dragging a still fuming Blossom away* There there.

Bell: That leaves you four.

Bullet: What about you!?

Bell: I'm not the ones who made Author-chan cry.

Buttercup: *Tiredly* Well since those two are practically useless on a computer that leaves it up to me. Bell would you do the disclaimer?

Bell: I really shouldn't... but fine. Author-chan doesn't own anything or anyone.

* * *

Bubbles sighed quietly as she finished Brat's fishtail braid. Ever since they'd found out that the faithful immortal pets that the boys had cherished for many years had been changed into humans and were now able to be human or animal as they pleased, without any obvious side effects.

Not that she minded, it was nice to have another girl around that wasn't in some way related to her. After all, Bloom was amazing, but she was like a mom to Bubbles and her sisters so she didn't count.

The only real problem Bubbles had was that after the girls returned to their natural forms no one had seen or heard from Buttercup. It had been two weeks and Bubbles was getting antsy. It didn't help that a few days ago Bloom and Jon had to leave for some vampire wedding mix up.

Brat turned to Bubbles, "You know if you're so worried why don't you just fly over to her house?" Bubbles' eyes lit up. She jumped up and hugged Brat before running to the nearest window and jumping out. Before she'd even begun to fall she shifted to an eagle and flew off in the direction of Buttercup's house. Her clothes fluttered softly to the ground.

When she got there, however, she was sorely disappointed because she saw Blaze, Breaker, Bandit, Blade, and Bash were all outside just sleeping, and there was a note taped to the door.

She landed next to Bash, startling him awake. "Bubbles! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit Buttercup. Where is she?"

Bash looked around uncomfortably. "Well, you see it's all explained in her note."

Bubbles looked at her friend suspiciously, before flying to the door and grabbing the note.

After landing, she shifted back, not at all caring that she was completely naked, and read the note.

 **Sisters,**

 **By the time you're reading this I am well on my way to a special occasion for some old friends. I don't know exactly when I'll be back.**

 **It would also be a great help if you would let the boys crash at your place until I get back.**

 **Thnx!**

 **Buttercup.**

Bubbles folded the note and turned to the immortal animals. They were all fast asleep except for Bash. With an almost mean smirk, she shifted into a robin, flew up to the top of the house and shifted, once more, into a chicken.

The smirk had transferred into a wicked glint in her eye as she opened her mouth and screeched as loud as she possibly could.

Needless to say, they weren't sleeping after that.

* * *

Children: *Singing* ~ _ **With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you**_ ~

Brick: *Still delirious* Have you ever wondered what green and purple tasted like?

Butch: *Heavily traumatized* I just wanna go home!

Bandit: *Passed out from the horror of it all* ...

Butch: (Kicks Bandit) If I have to stay awake through this nightmare! Then. So. Do. You!

Bandit: *Kicked awake* Huh? Wha- Is it over?

Butch: *Angrily still kicking Bandit* NO IT'S NOT OVER! DO YOU THINK WE'D STILL BE TIED UP HERE IF IT WAS OVER!? *Breaks down sobbing* Why can't it be over?


	21. Meeting the In-Laws!

Berzerk: Seriously? Am I the only one who thinks Author-chan is in a wedding phase?

Bell: Yes.

Berzerk: Why?!

Bubbles: Because after the disaster of last chapter's opening Author-chan has refused to leave her room!

Berzerk: Then who's coming up with the chapter titles?!

Bunny: Who knows.

Berzerk: Then who's going to write the chapter?

Blossom: One of us has to write the chapter again.

Berzerk: *Nervously* She won't be writing two chapters in a row!? I have a bad feeling about this.

Bullet: Why? She's only being melodramatic. I guarantee you she'll be up and writing the next chapter.

Bubbles: I have to agree with Berzerk. This doesn't feel right.

Bunny: How about this, one of us will write the chapter and if she doesn't show up for the next one then we can bust her door down.

Everyone else: *Nods head's*

Bunny: Okay! Since Buttercup did such a good job last time she can write this one!

Buttercup: *Startled from nap* Huh-? Wha-?

Bubbles: Buttercup! You're writing the chapter!

Buttercup: But I'm tired.

Blossom: Pleeaassee! Author-chan locked herself away in her room!

Buttercup: ...fine.

Berzerk: Also! Author-chan doesn't own anything!

* * *

Narrator's Pov:

Very kind to everyone above to let me once again tell this story.

A black wolf bounded through the forest on a moonless night, its dark fur blended into the shadows, hiding it from all sight. The only thing that would've allowed anyone to see the wolf was its piercing, glowing, green eyes.

It was running faster than any recorded wolf speed. It seemed to be on the hunt, but any animal would've fallen long before, and the determined glare in its eye made it seem like the great animal was chasing something and whatever it was, well it couldn't be good.

Suddenly a light appeared farther ahead in the woods, in the exact direction that the wolf was running.

If at all possible the wolf ran even faster.

Suddenly the wolf was in front of what appeared to be a small village of traveling people. Instead of running from the wolf, they all stepped back and formed a path for the wolf.

It nodded its head to the people as it passed, and they, in turn, nodded to it. The path leads to a large tent, the largest tent in the clearing.

Without even pausing the wolf walked right into the tent and was greeted by three people who were smiling so widely that their fangs were showing.

Did I forget to mention that it was a vampire village? I did? Oh well.

"Buttercup! Welcome back!" The youngest vampire welcomes, "I wish that I could say that the happy occasion you came for was still..." The girl trailed off a pained look in her eye, before suddenly sparking up, "But we can fill you in on that later! You've had a long trip and I'm sure you're tired. We'll let you get changed and talk more in the morning."

Buttercup nuzzles the youngest vampire and bows to the older vampires, who smile to her as well, before all three leave the tent, giving Buttercup some privacy.

Minutes later Buttercup steps out of the tent and hugs the two older vampires from the tent. "Tom, Sabine. It's so good to see you again!" Then she goes in to hug the vampire that spoke to her earlier, "Marinette! Let's not wait for tomorrow. I have a feeling that we need to talk."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to get a good night's sleep first?"

"Not happening. Now spill."

"Fine. Let's go inside, at the very least I can treat you to a hot meal."

Since those two are talking, let's see what's going on with Bloom and Jon, who are on their way to meet up with an aristocratic family.

The two stand in the receiving room of a large mansion.

Both smile when they see their old friend Gabriel appear in the doorway. "Your Majesties. Thank you for coming."

"Gabriel! There's no need to be so formal. We're all friends here." Jon says as he hugs his friend.

"Where's Anna?" Bloom asks after greeting her friend and noticing that his wife was nowhere to be found.

"She's out hunting. She'll be so disappointed she wasn't here to greet you."

"I'm sure she will. Now, what's this about a wedding problem?" Jon asks.

Before Gabriel can answer, stomping can be heard from upstairs before a door is slammed shut. Gabriel exasperatedly sighed before glaring at the ceiling. "That. Is the wedding problem. My son wishes to marry a girl that is completely unsuitable for him."

The three sit down so as to continue their conversation more comfortably. "The girl knows nothing of our culture. She's a tribal vampire for blood's sake! She has no understanding of the scandal it would cause if she did marry my son, not to mention that she is of the belief that he will live with her tribe." By the end of this Gabriel is fairly snarling, and it seems that Jon and Bloom are in agreement on something.

* * *

Butch, Brick, and Bandit: *Shivering in fear*

Bubbles: It sure is lucky we heard you three screaming in fear!

Boomer: Yeah! Who knows what could've happened if you'd stayed in there any longer.

Buttercup: *Laughing too hard to speak*

Blossom: What happened in there to make you scream like that anyway?

Brick: *Still scared* We had to watch the entire series of Barney.

Everyone: *Winces in sympathy*

Brick: And when that was finished, the T.V. gave us the option of watching the entire series of Sesame Street or the entire collection of Barbie movies. *Breaks down crying*

Bunny: That sucks.

Blake: Author-chan sure does know how to torture people.

Bullet: Speaking of Author-chan, she out of her room yet?

Bell: Nope.


	22. Strangers

Berzerk: Is Author-chan out of her room yet?

Bubbles: No. I tried to talk her out, but she wouldn't answer.

Bunny: This isn't good. Author-chan never ignores us like this! *Gasps in realization* What if she decides to discontinue the story?!

Bell: She wouldn't.

Buttercup: This is ridiculous! She's never gotten this upset over a joke before.

Butch: As much as I would love to attack Author-chan right now, someone needs to continue this story! We can't just sit here all day! So let's go break down her door and make her write something!

Bullet: We can't just break down her door she'll kill us.

Brick: Then what do you suggest we do smart guy?

Bullet: One of us will write the chapter and if she still isn't out, THEN we can break down her door.

Everyone: *Nods heads*

Bullet: Buttercup-

Buttercup: Not happening! I've written the last two chapters. Make someone else do it!

Bunny: I'll do it!

Bell: Good. Author-chan still doesn't own anything.

* * *

No one's Pov:

Bubbles, Bash and Brat flew around the castle, playing a game of tag. They dived, swooped, flipped, and soared.

Along with being a fun game, it gave them both a chance to see anyone approaching. Just as Brat was about to tag Bash, Bubbles saw a small group of people approach headed by Princess. With a soft screech to the guards below, to alert them of people approaching the three birds dived into an open window near the back of the castle.

Bubbles returned to her human form while Brat stayed as a bird. The two birds made sure that Bubbles would be okay on her own and flew back out the window to observe the group.

After getting dressed, Bubbles ran towards the rest of her family. Just as she reached them a loud knock echoed from the front of the castle. "We have company."

"You girls should stay here, while we go see who it is."

"Not happening Brick."

"Please Blossom, humor us."

"...Fine."

"Thank you."

After the vampires left, the girls turned to blossom, "So, how are we going to eavesdrop on them?" Bunny asked.

"Bunny, you'll turn into a mouse and find out where the boys will be talking to these people, then come back and tell us. We'll discuss more afterward."

With a smile and a wink, Bunny was a mouse and out the door.

Bunny ran to the front door, before hiding behind a corner where she could hear the conversation going on.

"May we speak with your parents?" a male voice asked cooly.

"I'm sorry but our parents are on a business trip at the moment, but you can speak with us." Brick replied just a frosty.

Silence, then a sigh, "Very well is there someplace we may converse?"

"There's a piano room on the third floor."

"Of course."

Bunny held completely still as they passed, before running back to her sisters.

After relaying the information, Bubbles was out the door as a canary as there was a small bird cage in that particular piano room for reasons just like this. Bell counted to five before running after her, like she was a maid chasing after an escaped bird. Bunny then headed off to the same room, still as a mouse. Blossom counted down from thirty before shifting to a cat and chasing after Bunny.

* * *

Bubbles: On my mark.

Brick, Butch, Blake, Bullet, and Boomer: *Pick up a battering ram*

Bubbles: 1.

Guys: *back up*

Bubbles: 2.

Guys: *Swing battering ram backward*

Bubbles: 3!

Guys: *Run forward* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Door breaks*

Berzerk: *Looks inside the room* She's not here!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Bubbles: *Crying* Author-chan is missing!


	23. Bell's Past

Girls: *Running around screaming*

Butch: Why are you all freaking out?

Berzerk: Because Author-chan is missing and we don't know what to do for a chapter! I think we have a very good reason to be panicking!

Brick: Girls! Calm down. Now, are we sure that we've checked the entire house?

Bubbles: *Close to crying* Y-yes. We e-even checked the roof. *Starts crying*

Boomer: *Comforting Bubbles* Thanks a lot guys. *Glares at his brothers*

Bandit: Guys! I've got it!

Buttercup: *Glaring* What.

Bandit: We do what Author-chan does when she's run out of ideas! We write a story about one of the girl's past!

Bunny: And how does that help us?

Bandit: Maybe if we do what she does we'll think of where she might be! Not to mention is also solves the problem of what to do for a chapter!

Bell: That does seem to solve our problems, but what story should we tell?

Everyone looks at Bell

Bell: No way.

Bunny: Please! *Big bunny eyes*

Bell: ...Fine. *Grabs old leather-bound notebook, flips through a few pages before tearing one out.* Here. *Hands page to Blossom* Now write.

Blossom: *Nods head gravely* Yeah.

Blake: If Author-chan shows up, she doesn't own us!

* * *

Bell's Pov:

Book,

It's been a while since Blossom joined us here at the vampire castle, and while I couldn't be happier, something's been bothering me for a while.

I decided to ask Bloom about this problem. The moon had just begun to rise when I found her. She and Blossom were in the library reading some obscure book.

Both looked up when I came in, "Good evening Bell, is there something I can help you with?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. When you first met Bunny you were the only one that seemed to know what she was. How?"

Now Blossom looked interested too. Bloom smiled and told us to follow her.

She led us deep into the library, deeper than I think even Blossom had been. Finally, she brought us to a series of old scrolls. Each was numbered and colored differently, in all there were around fifty.

"On a trip to Egypt years ago, I came across these scrolls. After deciphering them I learned many stories about a magical creature that was different than any I had ever heard of. They were able to shift from human to animal at will. The stories called these people Shifters. Before I had met you, girls, I believed them to be stories." Bloom sighed, "Ah, but I'm rambling. I think you two would find decoding them and reading them for yourselves."

Blossom and I looked at each other, Blossom was smiling, I myself was excited but showed it a little less. "Well, no time like the present," Blossom said before grabbing the first scroll, "Let's get started."

So for the next two weeks, Blossom and I worked on the scrolls. First, she would decipher part of it, then read it out to me, and I would copy it down in English. Finally, we had all fifty translated and were ready to read them.

The first scroll was just introducing Shifters:

 _In the world of magic and monsters, Shifters are an uncommon creature, even to other monsters, but not as unheard of. These creatures are able to shift from a human form to any type of animal in their species._

 _They are separated into five groups among themselves. The five being: Mammals (which most notably include: Felines, Canines, Rodents, Ursidae, and Marsupials), Birds (Shifters that have bat relations consider themselves part of this group), Reptiles (including, Snakes, Lizards, Frogs, Toads, and Turtles), Equine (Horses, Cows, Goats, Sheep, and Rhinos), and Fish (Dolphin like Shifters are also considered part of this group)._

 _Though uncommon, humans have been known to base many myths on these creatures, such as the centaur, satyr, werewolf, and mermaid._

 _Shifters are a strange being in themselves as they prefer to keep much of their history to themselves. Not much is known about them. How they're born, where they originate from, their ruling class(if they even have one), their average lifespan among others. One thing that is well known is that they prefer to keep company with vampires. No one knows why but they do._

 _In an animal form, it is practically impossible to see the difference between them and a normal animal. As humans, however, they do have slight tells. The tells differ between type and can change from person to person. For example, a sheep Shifter may have the horns of a ram or the back legs of a sheep or even wooly fur on their chest, wrists, and ankles._

 _The following stories are but of a few that could be gathered that can somewhat explain the strange monster called a Shifter._

The scrolls went on to detail different sightings that humans and monsters alike had seen of Shifters, speculations on rumors and even a few quotes from actual Shifters.

Blossom and I read like mad. As I did so my hand unconsciously went to the scales on my face.

We finish the scrolls and put them back.

* * *

Blossom: *Hopefully* Well?

Bunny: (At the window) Nothing.

Bubbles: *Depressed* So she's really gone?

Boomer: *Sad* There has to be something we can do.

RRB: *Really sad* We're all doomed. *Fall to the ground*

Blossom: *Goes to the library*

Everyone: *Depressed*


	24. Danger

Everyone: *Lying on the ground in various stages of depression*

Bunny: I can't believe she actually disappeared

Blossom: The story's done for.

Bubbles: We can't finish it without her.

Bell: The readers will hunt us down and kill us.

Boomer: *Sobbing in a corner* I'm too young to die!

Brick: I get saved from death by Barbie and now I'm about to die at the hands of a bunch of readers. *Anime tears* Can't I catch a break!

Blake and Bullet: *Sleeping*

Butch: On the bright side we can all leave now!

Buttercup: Yeah! Now we can get rid of those two. *Points to Berzerk and Bandit*

Me: *Walks in reading a book*

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Tackles*

Me: *Under a giant dogpile* GET OFF!

Bunny: *Jumps off* You're alive!

Me: Not if you keep me stuck under here!

Everyone: *Gets up* Sorry.

Me: Now what's with the sudden tackling?

Blake: You disappeared, and we thought you had abandoned our story!

Me: I didn't disappear. I went to the bookstore.

Bullet: *Deadpan* For three chapters?

Me: *Nods head absentmindedly while picking up the book*

Bullet: You've got to be kidding.

Me: *Smiling* Nope! Now someone do the disclaimer! I've got a chapter to write!

Bunny and Blake: *Happily* Author-chan doesn't own anything!

* * *

Narrator's Pov:

One of our favorite heroines, Bunny scurried up the stairs as if her life depended on it, and depending on who you are it might.

On her tail, quite seriously, was Blossom. The two swerve into a room containing eleven, twelve if we're counting Bubbles, people. Blossom decides, in that moment, to release a growl, and Bunny squeaks loudly.

Everyone in the room turns to find the source of the noise. Princess screams at the sight of a mouse, but Blake is quick to grab Bunny up, right as Blossom was about to take a mighty bite out of her tail. Brick also quickly grabs Blossom before she could try anything else.

The men Princess came with are busy trying to calm her down when the oldest whips around and snaps, "We come to your home as guests and you try to terrify our client with disgusting vermin!?"

The boys, who have resumed sitting, take their time in replying. "If you recall, Sir, you dropped by completely unexpectedly. As for the disgusting vermin, the mouse is Blake's pet, who somehow got out of her cage and this cat is my own. They are far from vermin." Though his words were light, Brick's tone could've frozen Africa. "What's more you say that my classmate Princess is your client, but never before this did you ever specify what type of business you were running, or why she had hired you. So forgive me but you hardly have the right to be scathing here."

Princess had finally stopped screaming, thankfully, and turned to Brick and said in her normal snooty way, "These men are helping me write a complete history of the school and we're starting from present day, so we wanted to know some more about you boys and your girlfriends."

The guys looked at each other, worriedly. "Wouldn't it make more sense for a history to start at the beginning?" Boomer asked confused, and his brothers silently thanked the heavens that he could be oblivious.

"This is a more recent history, as the school's origins have already been chronicled."

"Well I'm sorry to say but we don't have anything to add to your history."

Princess smiled, in what I'm sure she believed to be a charming smile, "Oh Butchy! You don't need to be so formal! We're all friends here!" Everyone looked slightly sick at the thought of Princess being friends with them.

After a few more attempts to get her to leave, the boys finally managed to convince her to get out of their house.

Let's follow their snotty school-mate for a moment, shall we?

The moment the castle was out of sight Princess' face twisted into a sneer. "How dare they not be willing to help me!?"

The men accompanying her, however, weren't listening. Lucky them. They were too busy quietly talking amongst themselves. After a few more minutes of Princess ranting at no one, the men seemed to come to a conclusion.

The oldest man turns to Princess, with a much more charming smile than hers, "Now Princess don't despair. They may not have been willing to help you with your fake history but rest assured that you did achieve the objective we set out with." Princess nodded, mollified, and continued to walk back to town. The men continued to walk behind her, so she didn't notice the charming smile twist into a sneer.

* * *

Me: It does feel good to be back! What'd I miss?

Bubbles: *Nervously* Oh nothing much.

Me: Suspicious. *Shrugs* Oh well.

Butch: *Trying to sneak off.*

Me: Hold it.

Butch*Freezes*

Me: Say goodbye to the readers.

Butch: *Terrified* Goodbye. *Waves goodbye*


	25. HotV

Me: *Typing up chapter and ignoring everything else*

Bubbles: I wonder what the title of the chapter means?

Bell: Obviously nothing good.

Boomer: Anyone know why she's ignoring us?

Everyone: *Shakes head*

Bullet: Well anyways, she owns nothing so let's get on with it.

* * *

Narrator's Pov:

Well, we know plenty of our lovely heroes, but hardly anything on those that chase them. Let's fix that, shall we?

To explain, and understand, this organization, one must go back to the very beginning of the story.

You all remember when I told of the girls birth?

Well, let's just say that things didn't go as smoothly as their parents had hoped. The village they lived in was run by a very paranoid priest. When he got word that the couple was pregnant, he thought nothing of it, except for possibly mild concern at the child being born in December.

Once the time for her to give birth became near, the priest went to their house and offered to find them a midwife to help with the birth. To his surprise and suspicion, the soon to be parents denied finding a midwife. The priest began to watch the couple more closely and soon devolved into stalking them when the birth was suspected to be within mere days. As the time grew closer the days got shorter and colder, so the priest enlisted the help of his son, a boy of only ten. Let's call him... Luke.

On the fateful night of the girls birth, and subsequent abandonment, it was Luke that saw the five newborns with their fur, feathers, and scales. It was also him that alerted his father to, what he believed to be, the birth of the demons. The father and son followed the new parents all the way to the capital.

When the parents left, the two stalked up to the large basket that held the babies.

Luke, who had been raised to do his best to stamp out evil in the world found a large rock with which he was going to kill the girls, but his father stopped him.

"No son, to kill them now would make us appear the villains."

"But Father, are they not creatures of evil?"

"When they mature they will. But as of now, they are simply newborns and we will not harm them."

"Of course... When will we?"

"I don't know son, I don't know. But I want you to remember their faces and what they look like. When they grow older it will be your job to hunt them down."

I honestly can't say why the priest stopped his son from killing them, but I believe that the priest looked at the five babies that lay sleeping in a basket and felt a shred of pity for them... Or he was an insane man that thought hunting them down when they could defend themselves would be more fun. I'll let you decide.

But true to his father's word, when Luke turned fourteen he hunted down every lead he could find on the five girls. It was on his way back from another bust when he had the idea of starting an organization specifically meant to hunt our favorite heroines down.

Starting the organization didn't take that long. With the help of some other boys and men from his home village, he was off. In only two years, Luke had gained enough followers to send out parties of men to find each girl. As the organization grew stronger, Luke grew smarter, sneakier, and more determined than his father ever believed he would.

But all of this did have one draw-back. The bigger it got the better the girls got at hiding. Still believing that the girls were demons, Luke correctly believed that they were immortal and wouldn't age past a certain point. So he quickly found a bride and had a son, who we'll call James, who he taught how to hunt the girls and run the organization.

When James was old enough he went on a hunting trip to try and draw on of the girls out. It was on the last night of this trip that he saw a lone black wolf, stand against a full moon, like she wanted him to see, and shifted from a wolf to a beautiful girl. In that moment James swore he would find the other four girls like the one he saw that night.

And so the pattern went on for generations, passed on from father to son, each one more determined than the last to find the five demonic girls. As time went on the organization grew so large that only the highest ranking members still knew and understood exactly what they were hunting.

* * *

Me: So what did you guys think?

Buttercup: ...You're telling me that because of one time I got a little sloppy, I basically cursed my entire family to be hunted down like wild animals!?

Me: Yep! Pretty much.

Buttercup: I hate you.

Me: Well what did you expect me to come up with at 1 a.m.? Sherlock Holmes?

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes and walks away*


	26. I don't know

I don't know how to put this.

I love writing this story, but as you've noticed, or at least as I see it, this story is extremely poorly written and it takes me forever to update.

To be blunt: I hate the way this story's gone so far.

This doesn't mean that I'm going to delete the story. I've been working on it too long for that. But I am going to edit it from the beginning.

What I would like to know from all of you is this:

1\. Do you want me to update the chapters as I finish them?

2\. Or do would you prefer if I edit all of the chapters and then release it all at once.

Comment which you'd prefer, and if you have any suggestions about what you'd like to see. That doesn't mean that it'll end up in the story, I will look at any ideas with an open mind.

The survey will be open for two months. So I will have my answer on, April 15.

See you then.


	27. Rewrite

Me: I already know that the people that liked the 'original' idea will pretty much hate this idea for all that it is.

Butch: Ah but you forget young one, for them to be upset, that would mean that they had to first like the original.

Me: Must you ruin my writing career?

Brick: *Sing-song* But yet again, to ruin something it has to exist first!

Me: Are you two done?

Brick & Butch: Not by a long shot.

Me: *Sigh* Proceed.

Brick: The unexplainable, loyal readers who have read this story since the very beginning will be so disappointed that they won't read this new version, and in fact, they'll tell everyone they know on the internet to not read this story because the author is incapable of updating on a reliable schedule or even attempt a regular schedule.

Me: Hey! I write-

Butch: The word dumps you spew every few weeks don't count.

Me: *Retreating into a depression corner*

Brick: Not to mention the few times you do actually write something resembling decent, they aren't ever for a story you've already started, instead they're one-shots that make little to no sense.

Butch: Along with the fact that the kind people who generously read your stories continually, probably have to visit their doctors on a regular basis to treat their constantly bleeding eyes, that is probably a direct result from reading your stories.

Brick: And don't even get me started on the plot holes all of your stories-

Me: OKAY! *Shoves the two away from the keyboard* I get it! If you two could stop rambling on like a youtube video's comment section I might be able to get something done.

Butch & Brick: Doubt it.

Buttercup & Blossom: *Slap duct tape on their respective counterparts*

Me: Thank you.

Blossom: No problem.

Me: Now as I was going to say, before the two impersonating my crippling self-doubt interrupted, while I am redoing the story, and some people will be mad. The story isn't getting deleted. I'll move all the chapters I have over to another story that I will keep as a draft, so that if I ever feel like I can write on it again without feeling like I'm going to die if I can't think of an idea soon.

Me: On that happy note, let's hear some positive things from my uplifting sense of hope!

My uplifting sense of hope: ... *Crickets*

Bell: Ouch.

Me: So my literal sense of hope can't think of a single nice thing about my writing. *Deadpan* Joy.

Bubbles: ... Well, the basic idea was interesting?

Me: *Heavy sigh* Bubbles, please don't lie. I've already accepted the fact that the whole idea of rewriting this story was a mistake and everyone will hate me for it for as long as I continue to write. *Deep breath* But I've already committed to it so I'll just keep digging this hole deeper until I'm dead or this story is finished!

Bubbles: But I'm not lying! The idea was really good!

Brat: *Sarcastic* Of course, you aren't.

Berzerk: On the other hand if you wanted to make a completely different story, why not just abandon this one and make a whole new story?

Me: Because it won't be a completely different story! Bubbles will still be a bird, Bell a reptile, Bunny is still a rodent, Buttercup will always be a canine, Blossom is still as feline as always and the boys are all vampires. I just want to change some of the details, I mean four out of five just show up and no one questions how? Or they're all willing to spend centuries in the same place with little to no movement and they haven't gone crazy yet? Let's not forget the part where I've got five vampires going to a regular school with no complications whatsoever, or how they never drink blood, I mean come on! What kind of vampire does that?! And don't even get me started on the plot!

Bubbles: Well there was that one book series -

Blossom: Bubble, you know we do not mention The Series That Shall Not Be Named.

Bubbles: But she wrote a fanfiction -

Me: THAT IS A PARODY MEANT TO MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH! It in no way means I'm a fan of **_that_** series.

Brick: You did read the entire series in 6th grade.

Me: It was a very long car trip and all of the books I'd brought had been finished. I honestly blame my sister for it.

Butch: The first one can be excused that way, maybe. But you then went on to finish the rest of it.

Me: I'm a completionist when it comes to books.

Brick: Tell that to the hundreds of books you've dropped after the first few pages.

Me: I hat you both.

Butch & Brick: We know!

Boomer: Wait, go back a few lines... *Reads my last big rant* This story had a plot!?

Me: *Deadpan* Not helping.

Bubbles: *Glaring at Boomer* Anyway! What will this rewritten story do differently?

Me: Not telling!

Bunny: Oh come on! You've basically had any sense of self-worth, and confidence methodically beat down and destroyed by two characters you routinely write about, so why not just tell us what you're planning?

Me: *Dryly* You know, you are quite good at backhanded compliments, Bunny. But I'll never tell!

Bullet: Is there a reason you wrote this, or did you confuse our story for your diary?

Me: Do you all have something against me? Or do you just enjoy tormenting me?

Blake: That depends.

Me: On?

Blake: *Smirking* Whether or not to tell us what you're planning!

Me: *Thinks it over* I'll leave the current version of the story up until I can finish rewriting all of the chapters. *Quietly* Not like anyone will care to read it.

Butch: Good idea! Then you can lure new victims in to read everything you've dumped on the internet only to have them horribly disappointed to learn that it will never be finished! I'm sure they'll appreciate it!

Me: Do you ever run out of things to critique about me?

Brick: *Smirking evilly* Nope. We're with you every time you decide to write any story ideas of yours, whispering in the back of your mind giving you the harsh reality: Everyone who reads your stories is most likely doing it out of pity, they can see the pathetic little bookworm who can't do anything else, and the one thing you can do you do it poorly. Any positive comments you get is really your reader silently telling you to do better because what they've been reading is making them sick. Even the people who know you and know what you're writing want you to do better, start talking to more people go out, act like a normal teenager, or do something with your writing instead of just fanfiction, because you're almost a junior and it's really just getting ridiculous.

Butch: *Matches Brick* We'll be there in the back of your mind every time you submit a story into a writing contest, making you second guess whether or not you submitted it right, or whether or not they'll even bother glancing at it before throwing it out, knowing from the pit of their stomach that it's too childish for them.

Me: *Prints out every last thing I've ever written. Lights a fire.* Whelp! I won't be needing any of this anymore! *Throws printed copies out. Goes to delete the stories from the internet.*

Bubbles: What are you doing!?

Me: It's obvious that I've just been wasting everyone's time with these stories and ideas so I really should just stop. I've been childish and stupid. You've all made that abundantly clear.

Bell: Do you love reading?

Me: Wha-

Bell: Answer the question.

Me:... *In a small voice* yes...

Bell: Do you enjoy writing?

Me: That has no-

Bell: *Glaring* Answer. The. Question. Now.

Me: *Nods*

Bell: No. Answer my question out loud.

Me:... Yes...

Bunny: Yes what?

Me: *Looking at the floor*

Bunny: Answer.

Me: Yes, I enjoy writing.

Bubbles: Why?

Me: *Confused* Why what?

Blossom: Why do you love reading and writing?

Me: *Opens mouth to answer*

Me: *Closes it*

Me: *Thinks about the question*

Me: *Decides on an answer* Because it's all I'm good at?

Blossom: No. That's why you do it. Why do you love doing it?

Me: They're all so imaginative and suck me into a world that's completely different, it makes me want to go out and do something, without worrying about what people think. And once I read something, my mind takes it in a thousand different directions until I have to write something out, even if it's horrible and I put it on the internet because I want to make other people happy too.

Buttercup: Why did you decide to rewrite this story?

Me: I didn't like the way it was going, there wasn't any real direction and it bothered me, I would look back at what I'd written and be left stumped as to what to write next. Causing me to go into deep writer's block for it, before coming up with something that I didn't really enjoy writing but published because I felt bad for abandoning it.

Boomer: If you felt like that then why didn't you just abandon it or delete it?

Me: Because! I really loved the idea of it and spent what felt like an eternity of time on the idea.

Butch: *Smirking softly* Then why are you letting us get to you?

Me: *Opens mouth*

Breaker: *Cuts in* You can prove nothing.

Me: *Closes mouth and smiles while shaking head*

Everyone: *Looks at everything that had been written*

Bunny: *Whistles* You really went all out didn't you?

Me: *Scratches arm and laughs nervously* Oops?

Me: I guess Bullet was right.

Bubbles: About what?

Me: I confused your story for my diary. *Blushes*

Blade: *Laughs* You have a diary?!

Me: *Giggles* Nope! *Smiles happily*

Bandit: Well things got a little dark back there for a minute!

Me: I guess. This chapter was started originally to say that I'd be updating all of the new stories at once so that people would know that it would take a while for the new story to get here. I really hadn't intended it to turn into a sob fest/therapy session. *Smiles sheepishly* Sorry 'bout that. *Rubs the back of my head* Guess I'll see you all again once I've got it all finished up to the point I was at.

Everyone: *Waving and smiling* See ya'll next time!


End file.
